


[YGOA5/零隼]遗失物

by ringo777



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 51,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo777/pseuds/ringo777
Summary: 序章 风铃草会议『此身将化为原罪。』
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Kurosaki Shun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

序章 风铃草会议

『此身将化为原罪。』

为什么……会变成这样……  
浑身酥麻的青年瘫软在床上，汗水沾湿了脸，头发，甚至床单。明明是这样普通的体液，此刻却仿佛变成了世界上最甘醇的美酒，不断散发出诱人的甜香，满室都是这种令人迷醉的香气，让人浑身发燥，又忍不住沉溺其中。  
黑咲轻轻喘息着，湿热的吐息也满溢着信息素那令人心神不安的气味。他伸出手，摸索着去够被子，颤颤巍巍地，把自己裹成一个纯白色的茧，徒然地蜷缩着身子，自欺欺人地想要把这味道掩盖住。他的身体被猛烈的火焰燃烧着，刮刮杂杂地要把理智全都烧断，麻痹的感觉从紧攥着被子的指尖蔓延开，燃起的情欲蒸得他脸颊通红，发丝黏在汗涔涔的脸上，那总是显出不愉快神色的凌厉眉眼蹙起，显露出半分痛苦半分迷茫的神色。  
偏偏是在这里……！  
他刚和赤马零儿达成共识，要合力向融合次元复仇，也遵照他的安排住进了狮子公司的大楼，这个男人似乎有很强的控制欲，喜欢把棋子牢牢地握在手里——他觉得自己是不安定的存在，就想把自己留在他身边。黑咲虽然有些不满，却也听从了赤马零儿的提议，赤马零儿想利用他的战力，他也是同样想利用赤马零儿的力量，各取所需，两不相欠。  
自从第二性别第一次觉醒的那次发情以来，他已经很久没有再发情过了，所以一直以来他都没正视这个问题，也没把自己当个Omega。对重视结果的黑咲而言，性别是什么无关紧要，只要不影响自己战斗就行。第一次发情，是在战场，大概是年龄太小发育不完全，那个时候的他没有散发出信息素，他在庆幸于此的同时，也深深地体会到刻骨铭心的绝望。令人窒息的热潮在他的体内激烈地翻涌，在接连不断的爆炸声和尖叫声中，他躲在废墟里，咬住自己的领巾不让声音泄露出去。人们凄厉的悲鸣近在耳畔，他却已经什么都听不到了，他能听到的，只有自己剧烈的心跳和断断续续的低喘。爆炸掀起的气浪就在头顶，他所感受到的，只有身体深处源源不断涌出来的情热。一切都远去了，所有的喧嚣都消失了，他被无形的屏障挡住了对外界的感知，只有陡然攀升的情欲如斯鲜明。他在无人知晓的阴暗处，一次又一次地高潮，直到最后失神地瘫软在地上，什么都射不出来为止。  
在这种时候，发情就等于危险，等于死亡。黑咲的思考几乎被灭顶的快感洗得一片空白，只有这一点清晰地在脑海里刻下了。等到战火稍微停歇，难以平息的燥热终于退去，他扯下沾着自己唾液的领巾，被自己咬着的地方有一块暗色的水渍，他嗅了一下，确定没有什么信息素的味道，然后泄愤似的粗暴地揉成一团，支撑着发软的双腿从废墟走出来，似乎是已经寻找他很久的游斗见他有些摇摇晃晃地走着，急忙跑了过来，「没事吧，隼，脸色这么不好，受伤了吗？」  
「没事，只是有点累了。」黑咲揉了揉额角，挚友的关心让他心里升腾起一丝微妙的罪恶感，他甚至觉得自己现在犹如赤裸的站在游斗面前，这让他忽地生出想要逃开游斗的想法。  
「一直都找不到你还以为你也……牺牲了。」游斗打量着黑咲的周身，想看他有没有哪里受伤了，黑咲的声音显示出明显的疲惫，眉眼也有几丝倦意，游斗看在眼里有些黯然，倏忽嗅到有一丝若有若无的甜味从鼻尖擦过，「嗯？感觉……有股香气……」  
黑咲身体一僵，攥紧了手里的领巾，明明知道不可能会有气味，还是抑制不住心虚，他从来没想过他会有对游斗有所隐瞒的一天，些许的愧疚感潜滋暗长，他甚至觉得自己手里抓着的是个炸弹，随时都会把自己炸得粉身碎骨。  
黑咲静静地望着游斗，若无其事地反问道：「什么香气？」  
少年露出有些疑惑的神色，然后摇摇头，「不……我的错觉吧。」  
差点被游斗发现的时候，黑咲内心也曾挣扎过，要不告诉游斗好了，反正Omega的发情期这么厉害，迟早也会被他发现的，但是想到游斗要是知道了，就不得不分心来保护自己——游斗就是这样的人，对朋友可以付出一切，但是黑咲不想成为他的累赘，不想成为反叛组织的累赘。  
所幸的是自那以后再没什么见鬼的发情了，黑咲隼还是黑咲隼，没有被性别代替，还是照样在战场上大杀四方，直到现在被突如其来的发情打破了表象。  
但是为什么，为什么偏偏是这个时间点！？  
黑咲在心中咒骂着裹紧了被子，胸口的苦闷让他难耐地扭动了起来，无法忍耐，不能忍耐，他全身都在发烫，暗涌的情潮让他眼窝发热，暗金色的眸子被润湿，好似暗水面上荡开了细碎的金光。甜得发腻的香气越来越浓，浓烈得化不开的香气令他有种窒息的错觉，他好似掉进了一个黑色的甜梦，一个永远都不会醒转的美梦，亦或是最为甜蜜的噩梦。  
没事的……只要像那个时候一样，发泄出来就没事了。  
黑咲在心里默念着，向下半身伸出手去，逐渐攀升的体温把他的身体都染成浅浅的绯色，如同生了热病一般，触碰到自己的裤子都觉得指尖冰冰凉凉的很舒服，他揪着裤头磨蹭着把裤子褪到膝盖，大腿汗涔涔的一片滑腻。  
什么都还没有做就已经有反应了……黑咲自暴自弃地叹息着，这叹息却与主人本心背离微妙地变了味，好似蕴含着不得满足的苦闷，挠得人心弦微颤。他隔着内裤摸上自己半勃的性器，用那柔软的布料摩擦着柱身，很快从尖端冒出了透明的黏液，打湿了内裤，甜腻的味道直冲鼻头，呼吸变得急促，喉咙变得越发干渴。黑咲闭着眼睛缩在被子里，漆黑的世界使他稍微减轻了一点羞耻感，他是正常的处于青春期的男子，自己纾解欲望也不是一次两次了，没什么不好意思的，只不过有了发情期这个前提，这个行为就不像一般的自渎那么单纯了。  
经历过一次发情的黑咲隼清楚，那种可怕的热会烧进骨髓里，溶在血液里，快感宛如游走的微小电流，让四肢百骸被为甘美的麻痹而沉醉。全身都变得特别敏感，接连不断的高潮榨干了他的精液，无法射精的身体依旧在高潮，他记不得自己高潮了几次，好几次觉得自己就会这么高潮至死……  
「笃笃笃，笃笃笃——」  
有人在敲门，黑咲恍惚地听到了，然而隔着被子听不大清，也无暇顾及，这满室的信息素，更不能让任何人知道。  
他置若寡闻，集中精神在这种能让他解脱的自慰行为上，他必须早点结束，发情得越厉害，他的意识会越来越混乱——  
「嘀——」  
电子门被打开了，如果黑咲注意到的话，如果他的意识没有模糊的话，他就会知道除了他自己还有谁会有这个房间的通行证。但是他没有注意到，情动的男人蜷缩在白色的茧里，沉溺在欲望的深渊里，只一心一意地，抚慰着自己不满足的身体。  
赤马零儿打开门时，铺面而来的气味让他一阵眩晕，如同成熟的果实稍微有点腐烂的香气，很快他便反应过来这是什么，登时关闭了房门。  
封闭的空间里奇怪的香气四溢，赤马零儿甚至有种错觉，这个信息素似乎是活着的，拼命地往人的身上黏，诱惑着蠢蠢欲动的本能，赤马零儿不由得皱了皱眉，他稳住了心神，过一会儿才习惯了房间的黑暗。  
「唔……嗯……啊……」  
凌乱的床上传出了低低的呻吟，那团被子微微颤抖着，不断从里面飘出令人头晕目眩的甜香，血液被点燃，幽暗的欲望悄悄攀升。  
「黑咲，黑咲。」  
赤马零儿略微提高了声音，床上隆起的被子动了一下，接着是长久的寂静，然后从里面传出闷闷的声音，「赤马零儿，出去，你应该知道这是什么状况……让我一个人呆着……」  
有些含糊的气音听不大清，但是听得出那是浸满深重欲望的声音，赤马零儿走过去，一下子掀开了被子。  
浓郁的香气立刻流散开来，黑咲因这突如其来的状况愣了一下，有些涣散的目光落在闯入者身上，他好似惊弓之鸟一般猛然收紧了瞳孔，那潮红的脸上溢出了杀气，「赤马零儿……！」  
他正因发情而焦躁不安着，本就具有极强的攻击性，再加上被撞破的尴尬，羞耻更是化为了怒火，虽说赤马零儿也不是没见过他凶悍地露出獠牙的样子，但是这么…激烈的情绪还是第一次见。  
而且，赤马零儿从来都不知道，黑咲隼可以露出这样的表情，隐忍着情欲的脸，反而有着让人挪不开眼的情色。Omega特有的信息素让他显得更加诱人而脆弱，犹如熟透的果实，散发着腻人的甜香。  
但是那个人眼底的痛苦和焦虑又是如此显而易见，像要把他从这个累赘的肉体中剥离出来一样。在这种地方被迫发情，让他陷入了甘美的深渊中。  
「看够了没有，赶紧给我出去！」发着情的男人表现出十分焦躁的样子，眉头皱得更紧，眼角发红地怒斥着，只不过声音比平时柔软多了，听起来没什么威慑力。  
「不。」赤马零儿走到床边，抓起黑咲的手，把唇凑了上去，黑咲的手上还残留着亮晶晶的黏液，令人口干舌燥的香气浮动着，赤马零儿微微眯起双眼，嗅了一下，然后舔了舔。  
黑咲倒抽一口凉气，下意识想把手收回来却被紧紧地抓住了，赤马零儿看着他，表情还是一如既往的冷静，甚至可以说是与这个煽情的场面格格不入的神色自若了，「你需要我的帮助，我是这么判断的。」

一切都脱轨了。  
赤马零儿吮吸着他的手，温热的吐息打在手背上，引起皮肤一阵战栗，轻微的瘙痒感被湿热的舌头舔去，好似要帮他消去Omega的甜香似的，用赤马零儿自己的气味涂抹，覆盖上去。舌尖在指缝间缓缓流连着，挑逗着，仅仅是这样，黑咲就感到自己的身体诚实地隐隐作痛起来，仅仅是这么一点身体接触，腰就涌上了更深的渴望。  
赤马零儿似乎也发现了这点，对方的身体明显地软了下来，指尖颤抖着，散发的气味更加馥郁了。  
「不管怎样做都会有感觉，哪里被碰都会觉得舒服……」赤马零儿垂眼望着沾满自己津液的手，低声说道：「Omega的身体，真是便利啊。」  
理性似乎都要崩坏了，黑咲昏昏沉沉地，感到了目眩神迷。面色潮红的男人喘息着，漫溢的水汽遮住了视线，一脸平静地做着非常色情的事情的赤马零儿，在他眼里模糊了边缘，「为什么……做这种事……？」  
赤马零儿抬起脸，伸出手去抚上他身后那个隐秘的入口，「因为你这里，还没有湿吧。」  
那只手富有暗示性的在股间游移，黑咲下意识地就夹紧了双腿，然后被赤马零儿重新分开，不知什么时候就变成了赤马零儿夹在他双腿之间的体位，感受到他的目光集中在自己的股间，强烈的羞耻感就让脑袋变得更加混乱。  
内裤早已被前端的液体打湿，被视奸的快感让性器更加昂扬，赤马零儿用手撑开黑咲的大腿根部，脱下了湿透的内裤，让那里完完全全地展露在他面前，分身颤抖着吐出黏液，赤马零儿勾了勾嘴角，「只是被看着也很有感觉啊……」  
被视线侵犯着，被赤马零儿的视线侵犯着，恍惚之间，这样的想法让他浑身战栗，却也在内心深处，引起了难以招架的悸动。  
赤马零儿确实是在很平静地看着，那视线没什么热度，他不是被信息素蛊惑，而是真的出于要帮黑咲解决问题才出手的，但是从刚才开始，就一直……  
「你给我适可而止一点……做这种事……」黑咲蹙着眉头低喘着，用了一点力抓住他的头，赤马零儿也顺着他的力气抬起头来看他，转瞬即逝的目光相接，想阻止对方的念头差点就如同烛火一般熄灭了，脑内有个声音回响着，诱惑他服从赤马零儿。他挣扎着，越是挣扎越清晰地感受到被这无可救药的贪婪欲望紧紧束缚着的事实，他的身体无比地渴求着赤马零儿——或许说渴求着赤马零儿的信息素。想要更多，想要更多的身体接触，不，这还不够，想要更为紧密的，更为深刻的……  
回过神来的时候，他已经在摸着赤马零儿的脸，本来是要制止赤马零儿的手，无意识地做出了挽留他的举动，他如此自然地，用掌心摩挲着赤马零儿的脸颊和发丝，摩挲着他耳垂上乌黑的耳钉，对方微凉的体温让他觉得很舒适，他不想放手。  
意识到这一点时，黑咲几乎要诅咒起这疯狂的欲念了，他咬紧牙关，想让这疼痛让自己清醒一点，他绝望地发现，自己的意志已经怎样都无所谓了，这具身体好似不是他的，而是属于Omega的，永远不得餍足的欲望从今往后也会这样反复地折磨他吧。他不认为自己的体格会比赤马零儿弱，但是他即使是想反抗，现在连反抗的气力都没有了，不如说这个只是被给予了一点快感就溃不成军的身体在喜悦不已地颤抖，完全没有一点抵抗的意思，本能操控着他，欢喜地，完完全全向赤马零儿打开了身体。  
赤马零儿看着黑咲挣扎地咬着唇的表情，眉心纠缠着，眼角都是情欲涂抹上的薄红，那泫然欲泣的神态此时也分外惹人怜爱，赤马零儿把在黑咲在自己脸上颤抖的手拿了下来。  
「把羞耻心扔掉，黑咲，这种程度的刺激，普通的交合对发情期的Omega而言都是不够的。」  
赤马零儿在看着他，那双眼睛和此时的黑咲不同，虽然也被信息素所煽动，但依旧是冷静而理智的。黑咲很讨厌赤马零儿的眼睛，总是带着审视，探究的目光有如钩子一般刺探着他人，让人很不舒服，但是此时不可思议地，安抚了他焦虑不安的心。  
「不要想太多，从现在开始，把身体交给我，只想着我的事，只感觉我的话，会轻松一点。」  
沉着的，只是在说性欲处理一般的语气，让黑咲得到了些许的安慰，把主导权让渡出去，把身体的控制权交出去，自己向对方打开身体……这些都让黑咲恐慌，但是赤马零儿的话，又很有说服力。在难以言表的迷茫和恐惧之间，黑咲死死地盯着对方，好像是怕自己溺死在对方的双眼里一般，反过来紧紧地锁住了那暗紫的瞳孔。赤马零儿看着黑咲那双水雾弥漫的眼睛，碎金一般的光芒在里面摇晃着，他解下了自己的围巾，蒙在了黑咲的眼睛上。  
「还是觉得这么羞耻的话，不要看好了。」  
视野被遮住的时候，黑咲一刹那有点惊慌，然后注意力立即被赤马零儿的动作所吸引了。赤马零儿撩起他汗湿的头发，别到耳朵后面去，咬了一口他的耳垂，好似是在对黑咲先前摸他耳钉的行为作出回应。湿热的舌头在耳廓里轻巧地打着转，滑溜溜的触感令人难耐，吮吸舔弄的声音让人面红耳赤，赤马零儿的吐息洒在通红的耳朵上，被舔过的地方火辣辣地烧起来。眼前一片漆黑，被剥夺了视觉之后，身体变得更加敏感起来，他清晰地感受到赤马零儿的呼吸，赤马零儿的气味，能够缓解他那难以名状的焦躁的，属于Alpha的信息素飘荡着。那双微凉的手轻轻摩挲着他的下颔，仿佛挠痒一般，然后慢慢地游移，解开他身上的扣子，从脖颈，到胸膛。赤马零儿的动作，就像是故意要让他焦急一样十分温吞，微凉的手指拂过的地方，反而点燃了更多欲望的火种，带起了更强烈的热度。黑咲不自觉地仰起头，让胸膛和性器更加贴近了赤马零儿，他丝毫没有察觉到自己的行为，难以忍受地轻喘了起来，胸口随着加速的呼吸起伏着，腹部的肌肉轻微地抽搐着，一直挺立的性器一颤一颤地，冒出了一点黏液。  
「对，用身体去感受，全身心地接受我的信息素……只有你舒服了，充分地得到满足了，才能从发情状态脱离出来。」  
赤马零儿的声音，话语，在他的耳朵里产生了不可思议的回响，扰乱了他的心，越是沉浸在这个人的信息素里，他就越对赤马零儿没有抵抗力。赤马零儿的一言一行，哪怕只是一个眼神，都强烈地刺激着他，身体深处涌上了干渴感，强烈到连赤马零儿还在场的羞耻心都模糊了，这促使他向自己的性器伸出手去，却被赤马零儿发现，一把抓住了他的手。  
「你……干什么……！」  
「任意妄为地射精的话，就算Omega再怎么天赋异禀，身体还是会撑不住的。」  
「你知道什么……！放开……！」黑咲挣扎着，被赤马零儿更加强硬地桎梏住了双手，他的反抗有如飞鸟掠过水面，没有掀起任何波澜，被对方简单地压制住这个事实，让他更加痛恨起自己这个身体。  
「我觉得我掌握的知识还是比你多的，至少比一个觉得只靠刺激前面就能解决的人要多。」  
「你懂什么……！我……第一次发情，就是自己这么度过的……！」  
「是吗，那是什么时候的事？」  
「差不多是学院入侵后不久……」  
「自那以后每次都是这样自己解决？」  
「不……之后我没再发过情。」  
赤马零儿垂着眼思考了片刻，黑咲被他的沉默搞得不自在，在眼睛看不到的状态下，就像是他一个人被丢进了深沉而寂静的黑暗里，在这黑暗的深处，还有炽热的火焰在灼烧他的身体，「喂，赤马零儿，差不多该放开我……唔！？」  
下一秒，他就感到赤马零儿的手试探性地抚摸着他紧闭的后穴，然后那个人说道：「从刚才开始我就觉得奇怪，这样对待你，后面也没有湿……黑咲，你第一次发情的时候这里没反应吗？」  
「你…………！我又不是女人！！」  
「不，Omega的话谁都会这样的，发情的时候这里的表现是最明显的。」赤马零儿说着，毫无预兆地捅进了一根手指，黑咲瞬间发出了受惊似的悲鸣，反弓起了腰板。疼痛从尾椎炸开，霎时间感受到被撕裂的痛楚，不过这痛苦没有持续很久，噼里啪啦的快感旋即顺着脊椎通过，腰深处的灼热感愈演愈烈，麻痹的快感让他的双腿都在抖，端正的面容微微扭曲着。  
「也不是完全没有感觉……看样子是需要开发。」赤马零儿感受到内壁开始颤抖着，似乎是有些怯懦地包裹了上来，指尖感受到了暖暖的湿意，稍微搅动的话，就会听到轻微的水声，用指腹去磨蹭的话，会流出更多粘稠的液体。  
前所未有的感触让黑咲惶惑，有什么流过后面的感觉令他下意识地收紧了后穴，身体紧绷了起来，赤马零儿却在他里面屈起了手指，坚硬的关节抵住了靠拢过来的内壁，然后旋转着。  
「放松，这样是进不去的。」赤马零儿简短地命令着，然后又挤进了一只手指，这次是慢慢的分开内壁，让黑咲清楚地感受到自己在被赤马零儿的手指侵犯着的事实，明明应该是很屈辱的，明明是很难受的，但是在那之上，生出了难以言明的快感，强烈地，强烈地，撼动着他的心——  
不，这不是我的本心……！不止身体，连心都被捕获了的话……  
会被吞噬……被这深不见底的……  
暗金色的瞳孔强烈地动摇着，淫靡的水声萦绕在耳边，被赤马零儿触摸到的地方变得黏糊糊的，僵硬的身体再度变得柔软，双腿软绵绵地直打颤，脚趾痉挛着蜷曲着。  
这是现实，不是梦也不是虚幻。血液咕噜咕噜沸腾着，被围巾遮住的眼睑沾满了汗水，汗珠迷了眼，眼睛有些刺痛，变得更加湿润。信息素融进汗水里，从光裸的身体上滴下，赤马零儿的信息素铺天盖地袭来，彰显着独一无二的存在感，好似要把他的呼吸连同理智一起夺走。  
「赤马……赤马零儿……」黑咲的声音都有点抖，「……把这个解开……太热了……」  
赤马零儿依言松开了禁锢住他双手的手，然后扯开了围巾，那湿漉漉的睫毛抖了抖，露出了水雾氤氲的金瞳。黑咲睁开眼，揉碎的金光一闪而过，他的夜视能力很好，一眼就看清了自己现在光裸着身子大开双腿的样子。赤马零儿似乎是打定了主意不让他在无谓的羞耻感上再多耗时间了，在黑咲瞪大双眼的转瞬之间，埋在他体内的手指立刻快速地动了起来，连脸红的时间都没有，刚发出一点声音，就被拖到近乎灭顶的快感漩涡中。  
——不，或许他早已深陷其中，无法自拔。  
这是一旦陷入，就无法逃脱的牢笼，犹如被困在鸟笼里，然后被汹涌的情欲没顶。  
黑咲恍惚地望着冰冷的天花板，极简主义的灰色天花板被窗帘泄露出的一丝微光画上了一道浅白的直线，那条笔直的线被生理性的泪水模糊了边界，变得摇摇欲坠。黑咲的思考被欲望搅得乱七八糟的，伸出手去想要够到那道光，然而向着虚空伸出的手，什么都没有抓到。失去了落脚点的手臂无力地落了下来，黑咲迷迷糊糊地抱住了赤马零儿的头，下颔贴着他的头顶蹭了蹭，轻轻嗅着他发丝间信息素的味道，这味道使他忍不住沉溺，赤马零儿似乎没想到他会做出这种行为，停顿了一下，然后更加快速地在粘膜上摩擦，抠挖，按压，勾出更多粘稠的液体和甜腻的喘息。  
黑咲毫无自觉地弓起身子抓紧了赤马零儿的头，残存的理智告诉他这样可以藏住自己的脸，却没提醒他这某种意义上也是在向赤马零儿寻求支撑。潮水一般的快感冲刷着他的下半身，麻痹从尾椎传到到痉挛的脚趾。他像是落水之人抱着浮木一般，紧紧地抓着赤马零儿，手指陷进对方银灰的发丝里，喉咙的干渴被对方的信息素慰藉了。在接连不断的快感中，黑咲剧烈地喘息着，喉咙一瞬间收紧了，在一声呻吟中攀上了高潮。  
回过神来的时候，两人的腹部都沾上了他射出来的精液，甚至还有一点溅到赤马零儿的衣服上。黑咲低头看着那点白浊，脸上发烫得厉害，异常的红晕从双颊蔓延开一直烧到耳根去，意识到自己抱着赤马零儿时，接触的部位有种烫手异常的错觉，他急忙松了手。  
赤马零儿活动了一下脖颈，流畅的颈部线条非常好看，会让人联想到那些具有艺术美的石膏像。黑咲也是第一次看到他取下围巾的样子，就像Alpha会被Omega诱惑一样，Alpha对Omega也具有致命的吸引力——在性的意味上。  
赤马零儿抽出手来，修长的手上湿嗒嗒的全是黑咲的体液，他俯身咬住了黑咲大腿内侧的皮肤，不是调情意味地，而是用了点真劲地咬了下去，苍白的皮肤上渗出了一点血，然后被赤马零儿舔去。赤马零儿轻轻地啃咬着这个紫红的印子，这疼痛让黑咲清醒了一点，然后又被舌尖温热的触感弄得蜷起脚趾，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得禁不起一点刺激，哪怕是些许的疼痛也亦然，黑咲很快又被热度压住了身子，难耐地忍受着重新燃起的欲火。  
不过赤马零儿这个动作似乎并没有带着什么情色的意味，好像就是单纯想在他身上留下一个印记。但是他的吐息，闭上眼时睫毛擦过肌肤的瘙痒感，都让黑咲情动。赤马零儿抬起头的时候，正对上黑咲那有些疑惑的眼神，不过他不觉得这个时候有和黑咲解释这种行为的需要，不过就是被气氛煽动产生了想要标记他的欲望的代替，他不打算现在说这种话，要是引起了黑咲的恐慌反而得不偿失。  
「黑咲。」  
距离一下子被拉开，赤马零儿离开他，在他还在发愣的时候把他翻了个身，拉着他的脚踝贴近自己，「虽然说怎么做好像都可以承受的样子，第一次还是这个姿势对你来说比较轻松。」  
腰自然而然地塌了下去，以前的黑咲绝对想不到自己的身体能弯曲到这种程度，他跪伏在床上，膝盖和手肘陷进了床铺里，犹如野兽交媾的姿势让黑咲觉得自己是如此的难堪，但内心又破罐子破摔地想着不会有比这更糟糕的了。他听到了赤马零儿解开了裤裆的声音，他的身体因此更加兴奋起来，他在期待着，前后都流出了淫靡的液体，他被永无止境的贪欲扼住了咽喉，想说的话都变成了溢出双唇的煽情喘息。皮肤上的汗水干了又湿，触手滑腻，赤马零儿扶着他的腰，双手掰开了他的臀部，指尖陷进了臀肉里，后穴随着黑咲紊乱的呼吸抽搐着，然后沾满Alpha味道的，粗大的性器就抵在他的股间，在他的双腿之间色情地来回摩擦了片刻，然后猛的直插到底。  
「呜…………！」  
巨大的快感让他脑子里某一根弦骤然断裂了，脑海一片空白，被疼痛劈开身子的同时，酥麻感自后背扩散开，缠绕着发软的四肢，极致的快乐和痛楚交织成一张看不见的网，把他所有无意识的抵抗都消解了。他的眼前一阵一阵发黑。好舒服，好痛苦，被疼痛给予了实感，又因快感而恍惚。那双眼睛里涌出了泪水，朦胧的泪光中，眼前的一切都失真了，世界扭曲着旋转，只有此时高扬的欢愉是如此真实，充实感从连接的部位传导到心中，情迷意乱。  
赤马零儿双手抓着他的腰，然后缓缓地后撤，像是要让他适应一样，浅浅地进出着，高热的性器一寸一寸地侵占，然后又一寸一寸地离开，不得餍足的内壁食髓知味地吮吸着给自己带来快感的性器，紧紧裹着柱头，黑咲感到了烈火焚身般的煎熬，满面潮红，腰板更加软瘫地塌陷下去。  
更深，更深，想被填满，想被贯穿，仿佛身体也被欲望夺走，他发狂一般地沉溺于肉欲中，呼吸，思考，全部被夺走。  
想要被标记，想要被眼前这个人标记，想要成为他的所有物，印在骨髓里的本能这样呐喊着，双唇忍不住泄露出细碎的呻吟，黑咲咬着牙，把所有的啜泣都吞下去。  
但是赤马零儿没有打算让他这么做，他一只手抚上了黑咲的双唇，两只手指遽然插了进去，黑咲受惊发出了支吾的声音，赤马零儿的手指还沾着黑咲自己的体液，拨动着他的舌头。  
「发出声音来，不要压抑着。」  
「唔……嗯……哈…………」  
在嘴里肆无忌惮地侵略的手指可称温柔，却也逼出了更多的眼泪，赤马零儿下半身的动作加快了，另一只手紧紧地掐住了黑咲的腰，冲撞的同时推动手指更深地在口腔内搅动。黑咲合不上嘴，缺氧的错觉让他脑子变得混乱，下巴酸涩得盛不住口中的津液，唾液顺着嘴角滴落，滴滴答答地掉在了床铺上，洇出淫靡的水渍。前端也溢出了黏液，似乎稍微一碰就会射精，交合处湿的厉害，体液顺着大腿根部流下。他像块吸了水的海绵，全身上下都在滴水，稍微一拧就能挤出一滩水似的，而赤马零儿好似要把他身体里所有的液体都榨干一般，在他体内大开大合地进出着。  
被抱着，被贯穿着的身体大汗淋漓，这样怒涛一般激烈的情事，让他手脚都支撑不住，要不是有赤马零儿抓着他的腰，他可能会倒在床上，赤马零儿照顾不到的上半身，则陷入了床榻之中。他下巴抵在床榻上，濡湿的睫毛颤抖着，手死死抓着床单，指节掐得发白，后腰则被赤马零儿高高抬起，好似要被钉死在床上一般侵犯着。席卷而来的情潮淹没了他，融化一般的快感让人狂乱，从头顶到指尖，所有的神经都被快感抓住了了，俘虏了。他几乎要忘记身后的人是谁了——不如说忘记了还更轻松，如果仅仅把他当成某个Alpha，这种行为就没有任何意义，就像赤马零儿所说，不要管现实，只想着解决现状就行……  
黑咲咬着床单，无声地再次高潮了，沉重不堪的身体顷刻间变得轻飘飘的，意识飞散了，模糊不清的视野变得更加朦胧，他闭上眼，睡在情欲的摇篮里，不断，不断地向下坠落……

醒过来的时候，黑咲感觉眼皮很重，一个睁开眼的动作都嫌累，如果他能看到镜子，就会发现自己的眼睛有点哭肿了，虽然他本人根本没有意识到他哭了。他视线一转，赤马零儿站在他的床边，对着电话那头的谁说着什么，看样子是用了这个房间的浴室，头发湿漉漉的还在往下滴水，脖子上挂着毛巾，光裸着上半身，只穿了一条裤子。  
说起来赤马零儿跟他做的时候好像连裤子都没脱……  
意识到这一点时心头涌上了强烈的不甘，那个人绝对不会沉沦于情欲之中，即使情动也保持着可怕的理性，反观自己，露出了怎样的丑态啊……！  
窗帘不知什么时候被拉开了，冷冷的月光打在他身上，那张脸被镀上一层惨淡的银边，看起来更加冷漠。薄薄的唇小幅度地开合，乍看上去是很凉薄的弧度，然后那双暗紫色的眼睛转过来，对上了他的眼睛。  
黑咲心头一时涌上移开目光的冲动，马上又被他压制下去，赤马零儿见他醒了，冲电话里的人简单地交代了两句，然后走到他身边，「醒了么？身体状态怎样？」  
黑咲想要说些什么却因为喉咙发痛而难以发声，发出来的声音也异常嘶哑，只能发出几个不成句的音节。赤马零儿见状，走到桌边去倒了两杯水，黑咲听着倒水的声音，心乱如麻。  
赤马零儿把玻璃杯递给他，黑咲抬手接过来的时候立即感到一阵酸痛从伸出的手传导到四肢，全身上下的骨架如同被拆过一样，关节酸涩，一动起来就难受，痛得仿佛都不是自己的身体。他皱了皱眉，然后咕噜咕噜地把杯子里的水大口灌下去，冰冷的水流入胃中让他清醒了一点。  
赤马零儿似乎是注意到他的动作有点不自然，眯了眯眼，开口道：「虽然Omega的身体对性爱的承受力很高，但是刚才稍微有些乱来了，抱歉。」  
刚睡醒的脑子还不能很好地消化赤马零儿的话，不过说实话，做到后面黑咲几乎都没什么记忆了，他隐约记得高潮之后自己被赤马零儿扶起上半身靠在墙上，然后对方打开他的双腿，简直就是在挑战他的柔韧性一样抓着他的大腿往墙上按，他甚至觉得自己的腰都要被赤马零儿折断了。连接的部位就近在眼前，射精的时候还溅到了他的脸上，后来大概还换了好几次姿势，基本上都是赤马零儿在折腾他。  
……就算Alpha再怎么能干这也太……难怪这么难受。  
「你中途昏过去了，不过我有做到最后。」  
「最后……」黑咲咀嚼着这句话，脸色赫然遽变，一下子低头往自己的身上看去，身上整整齐齐的穿着衣服，很清爽，没有任何黏腻，如果不是这非比寻常的酸痛，他都要怀疑这一切只是一场梦。但是现在他身上充满着赤马零儿信息素的味道，不是被沾上的，而是从内而外散发出的气味变了，这让他脸色越来越阴沉，眉心几乎要打结了。  
「安心，我没有标记你，只是临时标记而已，过一会味道就散了。」  
赤马零儿一脸平静地喝着水，打断了他的思绪，「不知道能坚持多久，以后再发情的话，来找我吧。至少我不会标记你的，你大可放心。」  
黑咲霎时间感觉寒气从胃一直蔓延到心底，他不禁打了个冷战。没错，从欲望中清醒以后，他便对可能被标记产生了深深的后怕，清醒地认识到，发情对理性的，近乎毁灭性的打击，有那么一瞬间，他确实是发自内心地渴望着被赤马零儿标记，渴望从属，服从于赤马零儿，这在现下来看是天方夜谭的想法，在当时却强烈地震撼着他的灵魂。  
Omega不想被标记是人之常情，因为一旦被标记就相当于人生从此被单方面地绑在另一个人身上，但是Alpha不同，他们可以随心所欲地标记任何Omega，也不是没有一个Alpha圈养几个甚至数十个Omega的事例，赤马零儿身为LEO的社长，如果不是因为他看起来太过年轻，黑咲完全有理由相信他圈养着Omega。  
这家伙……明明看起来年龄比我还小，说的话做的事全部成熟得体到让人火大的程度……  
「你……不是一直想让我听你命令行事吗，这明明是个最好的机会，被标记了我就没办法拒绝你了。」  
Omega只能服从于Alpha，这一点从根源上就断了反抗的可能性。  
黑咲放下玻璃杯，杯子和桌面接触时发出一声脆响，他沐浴在如水的月光中，映着那张漂亮的脸泛着青白，看起来有些虚弱。  
但是赤马零儿清楚，这个人并不贫弱，肌肤相亲时看到了他身上一层薄薄的肌肉，触摸的时候就可以感受到蕴藏的力量。这个人是在生死边缘摸爬滚打的人，他身上带着晦暗的危险感，一看就是战场出身的人。第一次见的时候，就给人修长又纤细的印象，白得有些不可思议的脸上，细长的暗金色双眸蛰伏着杀气。  
赤马零儿低头望着黑咲，不知道是不是心理作用，那张总是皱着眉头的苍白的脸现在带上了几分冰冷的妖冶，金色的瞳孔宛如流光溢彩的月光石，仿佛具有魔性，摄人心魄。  
Omega……的确是危险的存在……  
黑咲看起来很成熟，实际上是很不稳重的人，大概是亲人被掳走给他带来了很大的打击，他的情绪非常不安定，容易失控。本身就容易情绪化的黑咲，又变成了那样的身体——让人忍不住沉溺下去的，过于魅惑的身体。赤马零儿当时全副心神，都在压制自己标记他的欲望，来自基因的本能咆哮着，让他狠狠侵犯眼前这具身体，让他成为只属于他的东西。不想交给任何人，这是他的东西，不允许任何人来抢夺，这样的念头强烈到让赤马零儿自己都感到吃惊。  
作为性行为的对象来说，Omega无疑是最完美的，他们的身体就是为了交媾而生的，这至上的极乐，只有Omega才能给予。  
但是赤马零儿并不想把他当成那种对象，虽然的确是太有感觉了让他也有些失控，但是……  
不安定的因素，又增加了。  
Omega和Alpha的结合是世上最紧密的契约，但是对现在的黑咲和赤马零儿来说，都是最无用的，而且这种契约，主动权自始至终都在Alpha，只要赤马零儿有这个意思，随时都可以破坏掉——得到利益，然后把相应的代价一笔勾销，就像他以前做过的那样。  
赤马零儿瞥他一眼，黑咲微微垂着头，脖颈到肩部拉出的曲线给人一种很脆弱的错觉，赤马零儿开口，「不，我并不想让我们的关系变得不对等。」  
「顺势标记你很简单，但是那样我以后会分心在抑制想把你关起来，不让任何人看到你的占有欲上，这对我们的合作关系是妨害。」  
赤马零儿的食指摩挲着杯沿，继续说：「Alpha的本能就是这样蛮横又不讲道理的，你也是，不想成为我的所有物吧。」  
「我们彼此，都不想看到这种情况发生。」  
嘛……这也只是说得好听的漂亮话而已。赤马零儿眯起双眼，杯子里摇晃的光影倒映在那双暗紫的瞳孔里。虽然把他带到自己身边是出于对状况的把握做出的行动，是为了不让他接触到榊游矢和塞瑞娜，但是自己在一定程度上限制了他的人身自由，像笼中鸟一样把他隔离起来监视也是事实，这样的自己，事到如今是没什么资格说尊重他的意愿之类的话的。  
「总之，你现在没必要分心在这件事上，在找到合适的对象之前，有需要就来找我。」  
赤马零儿起身，拿过床上的围巾回过头来对他说，黑咲沉默着，赤马零儿似乎也没有期待得到他的回应的意思。等到赤马零儿离开了，黑咲紧绷的神经一下子松懈下来，疲倦重新占领了身体，眼皮很重，一根手指都不想动，但是身体确实轻松了很多，热度褪下去了，他甚至感到空调吹得有点冷。他缩回被窝里，鼻尖都是赤马零儿的气味，逼着他又从被子里探出头来。寂静蔓延开，模糊的视线里，有什么亮晶晶的东西在闪光，但他太累了，张了张眼睛没对焦成功，就陷入了绵长的沉睡中。  
——赤马零儿遗落的两枚耳钉，在月光下熠熠生辉。

一见到赤马零儿的脸，黑咲登时就像是领地被冒犯一般，眉头显而易见地皱了起来。不速之客似乎完全没有意识到屋内人的不悦——或许说是对黑咲无声的排斥视而不见，毫不客气地在椅子上坐了下来，交叠起双腿，依旧是一副冷静的表情，端得好似要促膝长谈的模样。  
「我说过的吧，有需要就来找我。」  
没有寒暄，很有赤马零儿风格的开门见山，对面的人闻言脸又黑了三分，「多管闲事……」  
黑咲脸上不快之色难掩，赤马零儿的意思很明确，但他没有和对方纠缠的意思——不如说是没有和任何Alpha纠缠不清的意思。黑咲本来就是警惕心很重的人，即使是合作关系，他也没有完全信任赤马零儿，这一点，黑咲相信对方也是同样。  
那只是个意外，是无可奈何的妥协，他不否认和对方的情事很愉快，如果不是这种情况，或许他会欣然接受这种关系，毕竟赤马零儿作为床伴无可挑剔，激战后被挑起的欲望也需要排解。  
但是现在不一样了，因为生理结构的不同，他丝毫无法掌握主动，会完全被赤马零儿牵着走，甚至还有被标记和妊娠的可能，在这么巨大的风险面前，他不可能还用只是各取所需解决生理问题的心态来面对。  
「多管闲事……？」赤马零儿对他明显的抵触倒也没生气，站起来稍微贴近了他几分，在黑咲还没反应过来时用指尖摩挲着他脸颊旁的鬓发，以极其狎昵的姿势嗅了嗅，「你自己闻不到吗，这么赤裸裸地勾引人的味道……」  
黑咲立刻寒毛都倒竖起来了，下意识想拍掉他的手，却被赤马零儿预料到先一步放开，柔顺的发丝从手心滑走，赤马零儿又恢复了一副若无其事的样子道：「那么我换一个问题，你的配偶是谁？不，准确来说应该是前配偶。」  
黑咲眉头皱得更深，下撇的唇角压抑着怒气，「……没有那种东西。」  
「看了这个你还要坚持这么说吗？」  
赤马零儿把一张纸放在桌子上，黑咲满腹狐疑地拿起来看了一会儿，脸色似乎更加难看了。  
「最初就觉得奇怪了，性别觉醒后没有接受标记的Omega会一直受到发情期的折磨，而且会越来越频繁，而你却不是这样的。」赤马零儿的指尖轻轻敲击着桌面，「根据检查报告来看，你身体里的Alpha信息素才消失没多久，和你到基础次元来的时间几乎吻合。」  
听着赤马零儿冷淡地报告着的声音，黑咲的眉心几乎都要打结了，他紧紧盯着眼前的报告，指尖的力道都把纸张弄皱了，然后那暗金的细长瞳孔猛一收缩，显出惊异之色。他深吸一口气把报告丢回桌上，身体似乎眨眼间脱力了，神色明显舒缓下来，黯淡的双眼闭上了，声音有些嘶哑，「……是游斗……原来他知道了。」  
他曾经撞见过游斗悄悄往他的水里加东西，逼问之下游斗才掏出了一瓶营养剂。  
「抱歉……只是看你最近都没怎么好好吃东西……」  
「这种事直接跟我说不就好了，何必偷偷摸摸——」  
话说到一半，黑咲倏然住了嘴，眼底浮上一抹复杂之色。游斗搞到这一小瓶东西估计很不容易，战争时期一切物资都很宝贵，如果直接把这东西给他的话，他可能会留给琉璃，或者分给反抗组织。  
「对不起隼，但是我很担心你……真的……很担心……」  
「我不是怪你，谢谢了，游斗，以后没必要这么偷偷摸摸的，自己的身体我自己会管理好。」  
那时候的游斗露出了非比寻常的担忧神色，只是自己没有想多，就这么忽视了他欲言又止背后的心思。  
对了……游斗不在身边就忘了这回事，所以才……  
黑咲紧抿的双唇微微开了个口，然后他在身上摸索了一下掏出一个小瓶子丢给赤马零儿，「估计是假性标记的抑制剂……XYZ次元的Omega不在少数，自然也有应对这种情况的手段。」  
「哦？阻碍信息素合成的药物基础这边也有，不过XYZ次元的性别比情况这还是第一次听说。」赤马零儿饶有兴趣地把玩起那个写着营养剂的小瓶子。  
「没那么高级，应该是最便宜的那种抑制剂，只是人工合成的Alpha信息素。」  
「所以这样你明白了吗， 我的个人问题我自己可以解决，不需要你来插手。」黑咲这么不咸不淡地回了一句，面上则显露出明显的心不在焉的模样，「比起这个，你什么时候把我的决斗盘还给我？」  
游斗……那个打倒泽度的XYZ决斗者……  
赤马零儿略微思索了一下，「还在调整中，等到几天后锦标赛开赛的时候会还给你的。」  
「不行，先还给我，这样我没办法联系游斗。」  
接受赤马零儿的条件，是他和游斗商议的结果，准确来说，是他说服游斗的结果，一向很冷静理智的游斗，在这件事上表现出了异乎寻常的执拗。  
「不行，我不同意。你知道你一个人消失后我有多担心吗？丢下一句「我去基础次元了」就走了，你把反抗组织的伙伴们都当什么了？」游斗毫不犹豫地说道。  
「那是因为游斗你们都太温柔了！你肯定会阻止我——」  
「隼，冷静一点，不要被仇恨冲昏头脑，万一你出了什么事……」  
「你在小看我吗，区区LDS——」  
「不，隼，你不明白……」游斗咬了咬牙，最后吐出一句话，「……你太直率了。」  
黑咲正准备反驳些什么，却眼见着游斗死死地盯着自己，那清亮的少年音色低了下去，「如果对方有什么异心，你又要让我再次体会到失去重要的人的痛苦吗？」  
黑咲看着游斗一脸忧心忡忡的样子，拍了拍他的肩膀，表情柔和了几分，「我并没有完全信任赤马零儿，但是那家伙的力量，会是我们找回琉璃，向学院复仇的一大助力，我愿意赌一把。」  
「可是隼，你……！」  
「游斗。」  
黑咲叫了他一声。  
游斗沉默了半晌，旋即用力地抓住了黑咲的双臂，银灰的瞳孔直视着他，「隼，答应我……不管发生什么，绝对要跟我联系，只有这点我不会退让。」  
黑咲垂下眉眼，轻笑一声揉乱了他的头发，凌厉的表情转眼间消失了，「知道了，你操心过头了。」  
「是隼太没有自觉了……」游斗皱着眉嘟囔着，接着认真道，「隼，你记好，我们没有足够的资本和赤马零儿谈条件，所谓的合作，只有双方势均力敌才是合作，但是现在的我们……」  
「恐怕对方也是知道我们的窘境才提出要你留在LDS，以那个男人的谨慎来看，你要做好他可能暂时会限制你人身自由的心理准备，只要他向学院掀起反旗的意愿不是虚假的……也只能委屈你忍耐了。」  
一切都如同游斗所预料的那样。  
甫一到狮子公司就被收走了决斗盘，活动范围被限制在大楼内部，无处不在的监视摄像头，一切都让人不快。  
游斗唯一没有猜到的，就是他跟赤马零儿发生了关系。  
赤马零儿看着黑咲异常坚决的表情，淡淡道，「我知道了，决斗盘等会儿给你送过来。」说着他放下了手上的药瓶，「还有，给你一天的时间，去见你的同伴吧。」  
「……你在打什么主意？如果你想对游斗不利——」  
「你误会了。」赤马零儿打断了他的话，「黑咲，我说过了，没必要对我这么有敌意，当然，我知道你对我的安排有所不满，但是我们的目的是一致的，你也是明白这点才到我这里来的吧？」  
「……赤马零儿，不是谁都像你一样喜欢把别人当做道具来利用。」  
赤马零儿瞥他一眼，神色不变地反唇相讥，「想把我当做人质威胁赤马零王的你，有资格说这种话吗？」  
「你……！」  
思考之前拳头先朝着对方冲了过去，却被赤马零儿扣住手腕顺势撞在墙上，黑咲下意识地挣扎起来，抓住自己手腕的手立刻加重了力道，大得简直像是要把手腕卸下来一样，黑咲吃痛闷哼一声，扭过头来恶狠狠瞪着他，从牙缝间挤出满是怒气的声音，「赤马零儿……！」  
「你看，受到一点挑衅马上就要拳脚相加……」赤马零儿面无表情地压着他，好像刚才一脸讥诮的不是他一般，对黑咲仿佛要吃人的目光视若无睹，冷淡地下了结论，「你太鲁莽了，我不可能放你随便行动。」  
这家伙……全部算计好了……！故意挑衅我也是为了这个……！  
「放开我！」  
意识到这一点的黑咲羞愤难忍，头脑登时一热，面容都因为怒气微微扭曲，他背后的赤马零儿接着道，「更明白事理一点吧，你现在这样什么都做不……」  
话说到一半，赤马零儿发现对方死命挣扎的动作遽然像断电一般停住了，刚才还张牙舞爪气势汹汹的男人好似被抽了脊骨，双腿一抖瘫坐在地上，耳根染得通红，「放……开我……」  
赤马零儿松了劲，只是随意地拎着黑咲的一只手，眯起了双眼，「……我倒是忘了，是我不该刺激快发情的Omega。」  
心脏剧烈地跳动着，简直就像要跳出胸膛一样噗通噗通地鼓噪着，血液也躁动起来，把异常的热度传导到全身。黑咲全副心思都在压抑自己的喘息，连挣脱开赤马零儿的手都忘了，凌乱的呼吸声中，赤马零儿听见他挤出几个模糊的词，「把……我的药……」  
「合成信息素只有发情前吃才有用。」赤马零儿放开了黑咲的手，直接把他打横抱了起来，「虽然说了不想把可靠的战力当做Omega来对待……不过你还是在床上更可爱些。」  
世界忽然天旋地转，黑咲眼前一花，就已经落在了赤马零儿的怀里，「你这……」  
「稍微闭嘴一会吧，有什么抱怨的话，我待会儿会听的。」

没有遭到任何阻拦就走出大门的时候，黑咲还有些恍惚。  
「只要你有那个意思的话，多少Omega都随你挑吧……为什么对我……！啊……」  
「这次是我考虑不周，所以我会负起责任的。」  
「谁要你负这种责任……！」  
「当然，我也是有自己的私心的，因为你是我第一个实践理论的对象。」  
「那算什么，恋旧？你是睁开眼会把第一个看到的人当作母亲的小鸟吗？等，别突然……！」  
赤马零儿的信息素又重新烙印在了他的身体里，把所有的骚动都安抚下去，身体还在隐隐作痛，脑袋却清醒了许多。  
这个身体已经食髓知味了，禁不起一点刺激。在战场上逝去的，大部分都是奋战在第一线的Alpha和毫无还手之力的Omega，所以目前为止在自己身边的要不是没觉醒的未成年人，要不就是Beta，所以一直以来他都没考虑过Alpha的信息素这个最大的不稳定因素。  
这样下去不行，反复的发情太消耗精力了，不光是体力，他感觉自己紧绷的神经都有点松动。  
黑咲抓紧了手中的决斗盘，朝着城市的暗处走去。

游斗匆忙来到约好的地方时，看到的就是身形颀长的青年一个人眺望着远方——准确来说，他是在发呆，黑咲这幅完全放空自己的样子他也不是第一次见了，还在XYZ次元的日子里，每次睡眼朦胧地爬起来时，就会看见守夜的黑咲立于坍塌的废墟上，这样看着远方。  
他在看什么，他还能看什么？  
触目惊心的断垣残壁，整个心城被死亡的阴影所笼罩，他们连伤感的时间都没有，在这个曾经的乐园里，失去了家，亲人，爱人的人们拿起武器，顽强地抗争着。  
这也是他和黑咲现在会在这里的原因，反抗组织已是强弩之末，虽然说绑架赤马零儿是很无谋的举动，但也说明了他们确实是被逼入了山穷水尽的绝境，需要一个契机来打破僵局。  
察觉到动静的黑咲转过头来，那双暗金色的眼睛重新聚焦看向他的时候，游斗没由来地心悸了一下，黑咲见他有些狼狈的模样，颇有些好笑地说道，「怎么跑得满头大汗的？」  
及得近了嗅到了陌生的味道，游斗愣了两秒，脸色刷的一下白了，他猛地抓住了对方的手臂，「隼，你被Alpha标记了吗？！」  
黑咲的神色微微变了，他移开了目光。  
「你果然知道。」  
得到了答案的黑咲心情反而有些沉重，最想瞒的人一开始就知道，甚至为了照顾自己的心情装作什么都不知道的样子。  
游斗看着黑咲一副漠不关心的表情，忍不住提高了声音，「你明白这是多严重的事吗……！隼一直以来都太缺乏自觉了——」  
「游斗，我问你。」  
黑咲蓦然出声打断了他的话，「如果你不知道我的性别，你对我的态度会是现在这样吗？」  
游斗愣住了，不由自主地松开了手。  
「就因为我是Omega，所以你对我有了更多的担心，自然而然地把自己放在保护我的位置。」黑咲焦躁地咬着牙道，「因为你就是这样温柔得要死的人啊，这就是我不想告诉你的理由。」  
游斗沉默了半晌，轻声说道，「隼，你和我一样，从小接受的观念就是我们要爱护Omega吧。」  
XYZ次元的Omega可以说是被所有人呵护备至的存在，但是所谓的呵护，其实也是一种不信任。  
这是被施舍的爱，给予弱势群体的同情，以保护为由限制起来区别对待……简直跟赤马零儿的想法如出一辙，本质上没有什么不同，只是表面上看起来更人道主义一点而已。  
「那么如果是我呢，我的性别还没觉醒，我也有可能是Omega，如果我和隼一样，隼会怎么看我？你会觉得我是脆弱的Omega所以要保护我吗？」游斗拽住了黑咲的风衣，目光炯炯地望着他，「隼，我理解你的心情，尤其是你这样的人，更无法忍受自己被人看轻吧。」  
黑咲在动摇着。  
他的恐惧，悲伤，绝望……化为了没有目的地的愤怒，眼泪都流不出来的他，只有这种倾泻感情的方法。  
「但是我也无法忍受你把我的感情当成同情，我们是作为多年的朋友，作为反抗组织的同伴一起战斗过来，一起互相保护过来的，你要把这一切都归到这个你如此排斥的身份上吗？这太极端了。」  
「不，游斗，你还不明白。」黑咲摇了摇头，「我所谓的你是怎样看我的……是指这种事。」  
说着黑咲一把提起游斗的衣领，就在游斗以为自己要被揍了的时候，冰凉的亲吻印在他的唇上。  
在游斗因震惊而瞪大的双眸里，映出了黑咲放大的脸——安静地垂下的纤长睫毛，吐息间若隐若现的甜腻香气，唇上柔软的触感……  
啊啊……这个人……连表达感情的方式都如此笨拙。  
黑咲对自己的信息素非常钝感，而自己又恰恰是对信息素敏感的体质，所以最开始，他就察觉到了。  
——那夹杂在血腥味中过于甜腻的香气。  
既然当事人想当作没这回事，那么就暂且这么办吧，游斗一直都这么天真地想着，直到黑咲毫无征兆消失的那一天，他的担忧就好似惊雷炸开一般遽然爆发了。  
黑咲不擅长隐瞒，更不懂说谎，他一直都是这样一根筋的人，在他身边久了就能明白，在他那个坚硬的壳子下，其实有着一颗很单纯的心，很容易被看透，也很容易被破坏。  
——所以无论如何都让人放不下心去。  
黑咲甩开他，后退了几步，深深地凝视还有几分愣怔的游斗，怒气开始在那双眼里凝聚，「这样你明白了吗？我都不知道我的感情是不是出自本心，你有自信能分清吗？」  
理智，友情，全部都被这蛮横的性别规则扭曲，一切都简单地土崩瓦解了，在层层叠叠的枷锁中，连自己的真心都暧昧不清了起来。  
一点一点下沉的，是谁都无从知晓的心。  
因为信息素对多年的好友产生了情愫？这种荒唐至极的事，他怎么可能承认，怎么可能——！  
「隼。」  
游斗目不转睛地盯着他，手贴上他的胸口，然后拽着他的领口往下拉，再次和他双唇相贴。  
黑咲顷刻之间像个泄了气的皮球，那些无处可去的焦虑和愤怒仿佛找到了一个出口，在四目相接之间流散了。  
游斗一直在看着他。  
半敛的银灰双眸，一直注视着他，似乎要透过这个累赘的身体，锁住他的灵魂一般。  
内心有什么轰的一声倒塌了。  
游斗松开手，看着还有几分愣怔的黑咲，慢慢开口道，「隼，我还没有觉醒性别，理论上我是不会受你的信息素影响的，而你，也不会对我这个未成年人产生情欲才对。」  
「但是你感觉得到吧，所以你才能发现我身上有别人的信息素……你也快到年龄了。」  
「这不重要，隼。如果说你变成Omega以后我对你的看法有什么改变的话，只有想保护你的心情更加强烈了这一点而已。」  
「游斗……」  
「我并不是要否定你，你很强，但是想保护某个人的心情，并不是由对方的条件决定的。」  
「我喜欢你，隼。」  
这么说着的少年，轻轻地抱住了他，头贴在了黑咲的肩窝上。  
「就像你对我的心意不是虚假的，我也是同样。」  
黑衣的骑士，诚恳地倾诉衷曲，指着荆棘满途的道路，许下了如同蜜糖一般甘美的诺言。  
我会陪在你身边，我会保护你的翅膀，即使荨麻刺破我的手指，即使此身变成幻影。  
「隼，不要害怕自己的改变，不要那么排斥自己的身份，你是自由的，只要你想的话，你可以永远是自由的。」游斗低着头思索了起来，「即使被标记了，只要杀了对方……」  
黑咲看着他一脸认真地说出这种话，拍了一下他的头，「你不适合说这种事，只是临时标记……赤马零儿的。」

游斗推开门，看着黑咲似乎很难受似的趴在床上，脸几乎都要皱成一团了。  
「隼，怎么了？！」  
他抓住青年颤抖的手，和他十指相扣，对方的手很烫，被那滑腻的指尖触碰到的时候，游斗感到了霎时间的心悸。  
这不正常，有哪里不对。  
游斗在内心如此喃喃自语，令人发狂的焦躁紧紧地抓住了他的心脏。  
那张布满红潮的脸像是刚从水里捞出来似的，汗涔涔地闪着光，凌厉的眉眼舒缓开，凝视着游斗的视线却是一片虚无，犹如蒙上霜白一般，失了焦距。  
「游，游斗……不要看……！啊……住手……不要再……够了……」  
对上游斗的眼睛后，青年红透了眼圈，湿润的睫毛止不住地颤动着，泪水扑簌扑簌地从那双暗金色的瞳孔中满溢而出。他咬着牙呜咽着，滚动的喉结中发出破碎的呻吟声，喘息间隐约可见一截子煽情的红舌。  
「隼……隼！」  
游斗紧紧地抓住他的手，急道：「怎么回事？！」  
他只是流着泪拼命摇头，竟是不肯再吐半个字，那凌乱的吐息声中夹杂着痛苦的呻吟。然后他猛然瞪大了双眼，那双眼睛已经映不进游斗的身影了，他满脸的张皇失措，发出了惊恐万状的悲鸣，「不，不要，不要射在里面……会怀孕的，我不要……救我……！！」  
「游斗……！！」  
画面戛然而止，游斗猛地从梦中惊醒，冷汗湿透了背，那双泪光闪闪的双眸仿佛还近在眼前。他走出仓库，清清冷冷的月光便洒了他一身，宛如满身霜白。  
从现在开始，他也是普通的成年Beta了。  
「果然……我在期待什么呢，本来就是小概率事件。」  
游斗苦笑着，眺望着远处高耸入云的狮子公司大楼，拿出决斗盘，拨通了黑咲的号码。  
寂静的夜里，只有忙音在回响着。

放黑咲出去的确是有目的。  
虽然很不想承认，赤马零儿觉得自己和零王在追求效率至上这一点真是很像，让他忍不住为这罪恶的血缘关系感叹。  
第一次知道有来自XYZ次元的决斗者的时候，他瞬间就想出了几种可能的解决方案，全部都是无视人权的恶劣主意。  
从零王留下的资料来看，现在的他虽然做不到洗脑，但是篡改记忆是可以做到的。  
但是他不想那么做，那样和赤马零王就没有区别了，赤马零王的手段在他看来是下下策，是在没有其他路可选时的最终手段。  
领导者大概都有这样的想法，总希望别人能心悦诚服地服从自己，赤马零儿也不例外。  
放黑咲离开，最终还是为了让他以他自己的意志回来。  
这是个小小的陷阱，把选择权交给对方，然后，引导对方自愿做出符合自己预想的决定。  
就像打开了关着夜莺的鸟笼，却用金色的链子锁住了那细小的爪子——本质上没什么区别，只是给予了一点有限度的自由，只要被锁链所束缚着，无论怎样扇动翅膀都是徒劳的，反而会因此而精疲力竭，暴露出软肋。  
赤马零儿的房间很黑，只有桌子旁青蓝色的台灯散发出幽暗的光，犹如深海里的提灯水母飘飘摇摇。黑咲跨坐在他腰上，那光洁的双腿在冷光下宛若青瓷一般，冰冰冷冷没有一丝温度，手触碰到的时候，却又能感受到暗藏的热度，好似雪山之下的熔岩，烫得人心头发痒。  
黑咲反射性地抖了一下，然后伸手去摘他的眼镜，被赤马零儿拦住了。  
「……别看。」  
黑咲沙哑着嗓音道，在赤马零儿停住动作的时候把他的眼镜取了下来。  
黑暗中只能看见对方暗金色的眼睛望着自己，似乎是察觉到对方隐秘不宣的情绪，赤马零儿开口道：「怎么突然来找我？」  
自从和游斗互通心意以后，黑咲简直就像是什么闸门被打开了一样，无数次无数次，被信息素牵着鼻子走，流着蜜发着热，死死地钉在了处刑台上。  
他的身体正在慢慢地成熟，甚至连他自己都能闻到那种近乎腐烂水果的甜香正在越来越浓，而游斗毫不自知地成为了最致命的催化剂。  
——就像现在这样。  
不用看都知道从后穴中流出来的水打湿了裤子，他整个身子都坐在赤马零儿的身上，淌着水的地方和赤马零儿的身体只隔着一层布料。恐怕赤马零儿也感觉到了吧，放在自己腿上的手没有任何动作，赤马零儿只是，以一种任由黑咲作为的态度看着他。  
「我……」黑咲咬着牙，却是一个字也再说不出来了。  
这种变化让他惶恐，更多的是使他绝望，到底是被游斗的感情挑起来的，还是被赤马零儿的信息素挑起来的，他不知道，也没有去细想，因为光是抑制这难以启齿的热潮就耗尽全力了。  
难怪那么多Omega在战争中无声无息地逝去了，拖着这么累赘的身体，想要保全自己几乎是不可能的事。  
这未知的变化，到底会走向何方，他光是想到，就觉得脊背发寒。  
难得不和赤马零儿针锋相对的黑咲，难得不向赤马零儿露出獠牙的黑咲，全部全部，都是因为这个Omega的身份，不得已露出了颓势。  
现在还要向他最看不惯的赤马零儿示弱求欢……恐怕没有什么比这更让他难受的事了。  
「抑制剂没起效么。」  
即使赤马零儿不问，光是这令人窒息的甜腻气味就说明了一切，信息素总是最诚实的。赤马零儿另一只手扶住了他的柔韧的腰板，触手还是一片滑腻的温热，黑咲的手掌撑在他的胸前，散乱的头发垂了下来，表情便隐没在汗湿的发丝间，赤马零儿这个角度，只能觑见他一点点尖白下颔和纤长脖颈。  
「我果然还是很讨厌你，像你这样装模作样，自以为什么都能掌握，什么都能利用的人。」  
被诛心的赤马零儿眨了眨眼，只手捧起了黑咲汗涔涔的侧脸，那双眼睛没有以往对自己的愤怒，或者说迁怒，更多的是一种说不明道不清的，晦暗的情绪。  
于是赤马零儿眯起眼，「那你又如何？你不也是自以为自己可以掌握命运，掌握自由吗……还有像这样，为了不玷污你的挚友在利用我吗？」  
「你——！」刚吐出的一个音节就转为了吸气声，赤马零儿放在他大腿上的手不知何时绕到了身后，那微凉的手指轻轻地勾了勾穴口，内壁里黏黏糊糊的暖流就顺着赤马零儿的手指流了出来。  
赤马零儿松开手，看着手指上黏连的体液轻笑一声，「之前还说你钝感，现在已经完全是Omega的身体了。」  
黑咲一时间羞怒难当，叫道：「你……偷听了我跟游斗说话吗？！」  
「是，你的决斗盘上装了窃听器。」赤马零儿毫不犹豫地承认了。  
「你这人——」黑咲脸黑了一半，刚要挑起眉来，又因为赤马零儿突然的动作睁大了双眼，双颊上泛起情欲的潮红，话语摔得支离破碎的，化成压抑着的断断续续的喘息声。  
「自由是很昂贵的，特别是对Omega而言。」赤马零儿浅浅地在湿漉漉的穴口戳刺着，翻挑着，撩动他的情欲，柔软的肉壁于是分泌出更多的液体去接纳这外来的侵入者，饥渴难耐地想要把对方吸进来吞下去，「人身自由，感情自由……这些都是高价的东西，当你想去反抗命运追求这些时，就要付出高昂的代价。如果说人生来就在枷锁之中，那么Omega生来就在不平等，不自由之中。」  
『隼，不要害怕自己的改变，不要那么排斥自己的身份，你是自由的，只要你想的话，你可以永远是自由的。』  
黑咲撑在赤马零儿身上的手剧烈地颤抖着，他咬着唇忍受着后穴瘙痒的感觉，赤马零儿没用什么力，只是这样轻微的，浅尝即止的摩擦，就能让他的身体彻底投降。越是细小的刺激，他就越能感受到身体的饥渴，越能感受到腰部深处一阵一阵的痉挛带来的空虚，越是忍耐，后穴越是不满足地抽动着吸吮着，可怜兮兮地啜泣着，一张一合地挤出更多淫靡的蜜汁，滴落在赤马零儿的手心上。  
「就像现在……即使你心里有别人，却还是这样渴求着我，这就是Omega的天性，只要信息素合拍，无论对方是谁都能轻易地打开身体。」  
「呜嗯——！」  
赤马零儿的动作陡然加快了，飞溅的体液沾得满手都是，两个手指在敏感的内壁里旋转着扣挖，发出响亮的水声。黑咲呜咽一声，腰一下子软了，整个上半身都趴在了赤马零儿胸前，弓起脊背，白皙的后背在淡淡的荧蓝冷光下仿佛在发光，背骨随着急促的呼吸起起伏伏，宛如振翅欲飞一般。  
然而煽动他张开翅膀的赤马零儿伸手抓住了他，金色的锁链发出无声的悲鸣，夜色下迷乱的身姿，因他而起，也只有他一人能看到。  
「你和那个游斗都太天真了，所谓的感情……是很嬗变的东西。」  
湿润的暗金色眼瞳好似要流出蜂蜜色的枫糖一般，水光粼粼地波动着。弓着腰的青年，在心跳声的剧烈轰鸣中，把潮湿的喘息吐在对方的胸口，发出甜腻而苦闷的呻吟。  
「我……对游斗不是那种……那孩子绝对不可以……」  
「所以你不愿意和他做这种事，但是却可以向我张开双腿。」赤马零儿一边激烈地在内壁里抽插着，一边安抚似的轻柔地摸着他颤抖的后背，近乎温柔地缓缓道：「多么矛盾……这就是不自由，刻在基因里的原罪。」  
赤马零儿总是这样，总能把残忍的内容说得极其漂亮，黑咲恨极他这残酷的缠绵，看不惯这番虚伪的做派，然而赤马零儿从不吝啬于给他灌下包裹着枫糖浆的毒，在甘美的迷乱之中，准确无误地一刀捅进他的心脏。  
扑腾扑腾的洁白羽翼，最终委顿下来，黑咲一霎那昏了过去，侧脸贴在对方的胸膛上，赤马零儿分开双指，露出红通通的穴口，温热的蜜汁滴滴答答落了下来，白色的浊液不知何时喷涌而出，星星点点地散布在两人的腹部。  
「很好笑吧，事到如今……」黑咲撑起高潮过瘫软的身子，忍耐着眼前发黑的不适感，喘息着扯了扯嘴角，「我只是不想让他看到我这个样子所以才对你……」  
话没有说完就归于沉默，只余一个暧昧不明的长音，赤马零儿眼神一动，道：「……没什么，你目前是在我的身边，所以我有义务对你负责。」  
「……赤马零儿，没人说过你很傲慢吗？」  
「有，你骂过很多遍了。」  
「嗤。」黑咲冷哼一声，「装模作样。」  
「请称之为个人性格。」赤马零儿似笑非笑地回了一句，旋即道：「接下来你自己坐上来，这种程度不够吧，黑咲？」

赤马零儿也被黑咲勾得有些动情，只不过他把这种异样的感觉压在了理智之下，作为一个十六岁的年轻Alpha，他在慢慢学着控制自己的情欲，在被信息素所束缚上，他和黑咲其实是差不多的，只不过，赤马零儿站在了一个更为优越的地位上。  
他们是被信息素所指引的，最合拍的对象，第一次和黑咲交合的时候，赤马零儿就察觉到了这一点。  
这话其实说得不是很准确，样本不够，赤马零儿实际上也没怎么接触过传说中的Omega，和Omega占比大的XYZ次元不同，身在基础次元的赤马零儿只听说过黑市里贩卖着这种神秘的性玩具，他本人对这方面比较淡漠，又是未成年人也就没怎么关注，没有比较，也就得不出“最合拍”的结论。  
但是对赤马零儿来说，恐怕真如黑咲随口说出的那句话一般，他自然而然地像是雏鸟一般，被第一次见到的Omega吸引了目光。  
——不，或许在更早之前，隔着摄像头看着那凌厉逼人的身姿时，就生出了一些不一样的心思。  
所以，黑咲是有价值的，值得让自己花心思去调教，借由自己的手让他慢慢习惯。  
——习惯身为Omega的快感，习惯臣服于Alpha的快感，习惯被爱。  
「唔……嗯……」  
往下滴着水的穴口轻轻磨蹭着性器的顶端，那分身便也染上了亮晶晶的情色水渍，尽管有润滑，要接受赤马零儿的东西对黑咲而言还是有点困难，他试图沉下腰去，发现自己卡在了柱头就很难再吞下去了。这是他第三次和赤马零儿发生关系了，前两次几乎都是在单方面地被赤马零儿折腾，第一次拿到主动权，反而有些吃力起来。  
虽然还有轻微的疼痛，但是饥渴的内壁可不会顾忌主人的不适，即使只是进来了一点点，也用力地去吸吮去纠缠，谄媚地勾引着，涌出来的温热体液都浇到了顶端，顺着柱身流到根部，帮助黑咲缓解被侵入的痛楚。  
黑咲大口地吸着气，一点一点地坐下去，赤马零儿一只手扶着他的腰，一只手揉搓着他白净的臀肉，让那浑圆的臀部在自己手里变形，等到那颤抖着的臀肉终于贴上了赤马零儿的大腿时，黑咲长长地出了一口气，眼神都有些涣散了。  
「辛苦了。」  
赤马零儿低笑着说了句话，像是表扬一般地捏了捏紧绷的臀肉，黑咲低着头深呼吸，努力适应着体内的巨物，赤马零儿牵起黑咲的手，一只手放在他的性器上，一只手放在他的胸前，带着他自渎。  
黑咲这时候还在失神，眼里水雾朦胧的，只感到强烈的快感从胸前的乳头和前端的性器传来，不由得反弓起身子，简直就是把自己送到赤马零儿面前一般，下半身严丝合缝地，死死钉在了赤马零儿身上，赤马零儿只要稍微一刺激，后穴就会反射性地缩紧。  
坦白说，这给赤马零儿很大的餍足感，只要他轻轻一动作，黑咲就会下意识地收紧后穴，但是赤马零儿打定了主意不出手，只是劝诱道：「想要不那么难受的话，像我刚才做的那样，很快就会轻松起来。」  
「你……」  
黑咲渐渐缓过神来，和赤马零儿连接在一起的部分又酥又麻，还夹杂着一点酸涩的疼痛，但是又确实如他所说，的确舒服了很多，于是黑咲有些犹豫地，去抚慰自己的性器。  
从前面传来的强烈快感让他战栗地蜷起了脚趾，同时使他又吞又咬地夹紧了赤马零儿的分身，又爽利又酥麻，大腿都在痉挛着打颤。  
「黑咲，你真是很有天分……」赤马零儿用了点力去掐他的乳尖，顿时就感到后穴紧紧一缩，然后听到了一声压抑不住的呻吟，「一边这么饥渴地含着我的东西，一边还这么下流地抚慰自己。」  
「闭嘴……！」  
黑咲恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，只不过看起来没什么威力，反而还像是对赤马零儿的话有了反应，下意识地绞紧了内壁，又惹得面上泛起一层红雾。  
赤马零儿刚才确实是动了使坏的念头，不过看黑咲适应得差不多了，就松了手道：「只靠前面还不够吧，自己动动腰。」  
很热。  
全身仿佛被投入火一般。  
但是在那狂乱的热度的深处，又有冰冷的火焰在昏暗处安静地燃烧着，晦明变幻着。  
舒展开的纤长身板不由自主地颤抖着，白皙的肌肤上晕染开妖艳的绯色，汗水从额头缓慢地流到下颔，欲坠不坠地，滴在赤马零儿的身上。  
这个体位，只要稍微一动就会产生极大的快感，在被充满的，难以负荷的充实感的尽头，蔓延出了更多的令人麻痹的情热，黑咲扭动着腰，感到深处都在欢欣鼓舞，湿嗒嗒地纠缠着赤马零儿。  
绵软的身体其实已经提不起多少劲了，黑咲只是本能地轻轻摆动着腰去磨蹭，赤马零儿撑住了他的后腰，方便他翘起后臀。黏糊糊的交合处更加紧密地契合在一起，随着黑咲的动作而发出轻微的水声，一点一点地，渐渐成熟的Omega在绵长而狂乱的情欲中觉醒，绽放出最为淫靡的花朵。  
赤马零儿抓起他撑在自己身上的手，只能用柔若无骨来形容的软绵绵的手没有反抗，赤马零儿掐着他的腰，把他从自己身上微微抬了起来，然后用力把他按了回去。  
「嗯……！」  
这一下简直就有如楔子打入身体一般，直接猛地一下戳刺到最柔软的深处，黑咲呜咽一声仰起脖颈，剧烈的快感有如通过脊梁骨的电流一般，让他头皮发麻。  
回过神来的时候，赤马零儿已经坐了起来，两个人的身体挨得极近，他和赤马零儿本就身高相近，只要一低头，就能和赤马零儿贴面。  
赤马零儿一边扶着他的后腰，让黑咲软瘫的腰腹贴上他自己的身体，一边咬着他的喉结，极其情色地啃噬着。  
「啊………」  
两具身体紧紧贴在了一起，心脏与心脏似乎只隔着纤薄的皮肤，赤马零儿身上的衣服在他缓慢的动作时磨蹭着敏感的乳尖，仿佛过电一般，酥麻不已。  
赤马零儿的唇舌以不怎么能留下痕迹的力道舔舐着，然后缓慢地往下移动，他搂着黑咲的腰，让他的上半身向后弯折，亮晶晶的水痕就顺着渐渐向下的亲吻从脖子蔓延到胸前。赤马零儿含住了胸前被摩擦得通红的乳头，用舌尖去拨弄，挑逗。  
刚才还在被冰冷粗糙的布料摩擦，现在则被包裹在难耐的湿热之中，那湿滑的舌头像要往乳尖里钻一般，黑咲半硬的性器因为这刺激而站了起来，色情地贴在赤马零儿的腹部上，不停地溢出透明的黏液。  
或许是意识到这一点，赤马零儿搂着他的一只手挪到了身前，微凉的手轻轻弹了弹发烫的性器。  
「唔……！」  
本是咬唇忍耐着胸前的酥麻感的黑咲惊呼出声，后穴也因此涌出了一股蜜汁，全淋在了赤马零儿的分身前端上，内壁也不由自主地抽搐着。  
赤马零儿一直在刺激他的左胸，左胸的乳头在他的嘴里红肿起来，右胸却只是暴露在空气中，久了也生出异样的空虚感，赤马零儿的手攀上他的左胸时，仿佛期待已久一般，又把胸口往前送了几分。  
赤马零儿轻笑一声，两指的指间夹了夹那红润的凸起，然后道：「自己来。」  
「什……」  
「像之前一样。」赤马零儿松开手，指尖轻轻地戳了下乳头，然后又戳了下不断溢出液体的尿道口，「这里，和这里。」  
「很难受吧，从刚才开始一直都没能解放。」赤马零儿低低地哄诱着，「你已经是成熟的Omega了，很难再只凭前面的刺激射出来了吧？所以要这样……」  
赤马零儿挺了挺腰，黑咲的呻吟变了个调，那尾音里流转的媚意赤马零儿听得分明，赤马零儿的手指触上那窄细的小腹，轻柔地画着圈，似乎可以感受到颤抖的肌肤下被撑满而凸起的形状，轻声道：「按我说的做，那样我就满足你，这不是就是你找上『最讨厌的』我的目的吗。」

「唔啊……嗯……」  
黑咲一只手揉捏着红润的乳尖，一只手上下撸动着自己的分身，发出些许的气音，赤马零儿的双手抓住了黑咲的臀瓣往外掰开，露出殷红的穴口和性器黏糊糊的连接处，一下一下慢慢地，向上顶弄着。  
黑咲简直感觉自己要疯了，高热的性器的顶端在深处一下一下地戳刺着，每动一下都觉得仿佛要被捅穿一般，然后马上又被从那近乎灭顶的快感中摔下来，这样不断地循环着。  
「手不要停。」  
赤马零儿一边轻轻咬着黑咲的乳尖，一边抬起黑咲的臀肉，然后又放手重重地顶上去，在里面打着圈，逼出更多的喘息和呻吟。  
身体前面和后面的敏感点全部在被侵犯，一波波的快感冲刷着脑子，四肢百骸都被情欲熏软，颤抖的嘴唇溢出津液。黑咲的脸上一片潮红，瞳孔都失焦了，他只是本能地，迎合着赤马零儿的动作，在赤马零儿的指令下，恍惚地自渎。赤马零儿的手指死死掐进了紧绷的臀肉里，狠狠地捣进来，快速地抽插着，黑咲像是被扔到暴风骤雨的重心，连喘息的时间和机会都没有，只能发出断断续续地，抽泣一般悬若游丝的微弱气音。  
「呜……嗯……」  
纤长的眼睑似乎终于承受不住眼泪的重量，泪水便顺着眼角滚落，在体内肆虐的凶兽仿佛要把他撑破了，他原本放在性器上的手下意识地抚上自己的腹部，似乎隔着皮肤都能触碰到赤马零儿抽动着的分身一般。  
硬物陡然触碰到最柔软的内里，黑咲反射性地感到危险，猛然张开眼，「别碰那里……！」  
「我就那么没有信用么，真要标记你还用等到现在？而且……」一个拖长了尾音的停顿，赤马零儿似笑非笑道：「你最重要的游斗会杀了我的。」  
「你果然很讨——！」  
未出口的话语消失在一个双唇相贴的轻吻里，黑咲不由自主地瞪圆了双眼。  
尽管身体交叠了很多次，接吻还是第一次，来自赤马零儿的，一个融化在芳醇的信息素里的吻，出乎意料的单纯。  
昏暗而狭小的角落里，青涩的少年把誓约的吻印在他的唇上，冰凉柔软，犹如在繁花盛开的森林里，被沾上晨露的青紫色桔梗所亲吻。  
——永恒而无望。

「但是现在的你，还能想到他吗？」  
「啊……不……！！」  
在强烈的撞击中，黑咲只能泪眼朦胧地仰着头喘息，颤抖的手指甚至在赤马零儿的后背留下了细白的抓痕，轻微的疼痛让赤马零儿微微皱了皱眉，然后一下一下用力往最湿润柔软的深处顶弄。  
这很危险，犹如在走钢丝一般，即使赤马零儿没有撬开腔口，黑咲还是被危机感紧紧攥住了心脏——只要赤马零儿再进来一点，射在里面，从此，他的一切，都任由对方摆布了。  
与风险同等的，是销魂蚀骨的快感，以及由此被勾起的，Omega贪欲的本能，被对方夺走自由的可能性反而让身体异常地兴奋。赤马零儿此时忽然抓住他后脑勺的头发向后扯，力气不是很大，但是成功地让那双水雾朦胧的黄金瞳聚焦。  
碎金般的微光明明灭灭地，在融化的蜜糖中化开，赤马零儿用指腹慢慢磨蹭着他酡红的眼角，些许的湿意就沾染上了指尖。  
——一丁点不由自主的，甘美而脆弱的诱惑。  
「黑咲。」  
赤马零儿轻轻勾勒着他纤长的眼睑，黑咲似乎有些不舒服地眨了眨眼，湿润的睫毛抖了抖，扫过赤马零儿的指尖，带来令人心醉的瘙痒。  
「我是谁？」  
双目相对，绛紫色的眼睛直直地盯着他，黑咲脑子晕晕乎乎的，感觉自己一切的感官都被对方所牵动，只要赤马零儿说什么，他都会照做，没有理由，单纯地服从。  
「赤马零儿……」  
「不对。」赤马零儿柔声道，以一种近乎亲昵的动作，揉搓着他额前汗湿的发丝，然后别到后耳根去，露出染红的耳朵，「再说一遍，我是谁？」  
「……零儿。」  
「正解。」赤马零儿勾了勾唇角，然后在心脏鼓噪处落下一个浅浅的亲吻。  
——如此虚妄的浓情蜜意。

小小的少年微笑着，在青紫的桔梗丛中握住了他的手，把掌心的温暖传递给他，黑咲听到了什么东西振翅的声音，隐隐约约，却声声入耳，灌注全身。  
「隼。」  
黑咲眨了眨眼，那呼唤他名字的声音戛然而止，眉眼弯弯的少年转眼间消失了，取而代之的是漫山遍野的风铃草，放眼望去皆是纯白，天地间没有一点声响，呼啸而过的风裹挟着浓郁的花香，四处流散。  
当他触碰到那优雅地摇曳着的花朵时，眼前一黑，一切的感官都被切断了。  
光焰俱黯。

黑咲迷迷糊糊地睁开眼的时候，看到了自己的「杰作」。  
赤马零儿生得白，于是背上那几道浅浅的红痕就更加明显，应该是抓破了皮，简直就像被鸟类尖锐的爪子挠伤一样。  
于是黑咲下意识地伸手去触摸了，半晌意识到自己的举动如同在温存一般，又缩了回来。  
和之前不一样。  
一直以来，赤马零儿只是冷静地，公事公办地和自己交媾，基本上不会有多余的身体接触，或许在他人眼里赤马零儿所为不免有趁人之危之嫌，但身为当事人的黑咲再清楚不过了，即使发生了关系，也只是赤马零儿出于追求迅速解决问题才对他出的手，并不是因为想趁机在自己身上发泄欲望。  
但是昨天的他，不仅说的很多，做的也很多。  
而且那种狎昵的态度……  
似乎是被黑咲的动作吵醒了，赤马零儿转过身来，这时候，黑咲才意识到，这也是他们第一次在同一张床上醒来，一起迎接同一个清晨。身体的情热散去后，只留下软绵绵的疲累感和粘腻感，看来昨天做完之后就直接睡了过去。  
「醒了？」  
赤马零儿明显没在意自己背后的红痕，而是稍微靠近了黑咲一点。  
「做什——！」  
赤马零儿毫无预兆地就捅进一个手指，殷红的穴口猛地收缩了一下，白色的液体随着外翻的媚肉被带出来，顺着大腿根缓缓流到床单上。黑咲脸色一白，感受到里面粘稠的液体被赤马零儿搅动着，手指甚至还有往更深处抠挖的趋势。  
「果然还有不少……忘记帮你清理了。」  
面对怒目圆睁的黑咲，赤马零儿淡淡道。  
「我自己可以！」  
黑咲抓住他的手腕，那弯曲的指节抽离穴口时又引起一阵颤抖，瞟到对方手指上勾出的白浊时黑咲更是脸烧得厉害，甩开他的手站起身来。  
啪嗒一声，残余的精液滴在地板上，黑咲脸上顿时青白交加的，想钻地的心都有了。  
这家伙……到底射了多少进去！  
黑咲忍着强烈的羞耻感收紧后穴，但还是有几缕从抽搐的洞口里溢出来，「浴室在哪里？」  
赤马零儿瞥他一眼，直接拉过他的手把他扛了起来，黑咲一个没控制住，白色的黏液啪嗒啪嗒地掉了一地。  
「赤马零儿！！！」  
「安静点，看你这样不像能自己清理的样子。」  
头还有些晕眩，被赤马零儿这样扛着走更晕了，没有理会他的挣扎，赤马零儿直接把他按在了浴缸里，然后打开水龙头放水。  
又变回平常的赤马零儿了，那个令人火大的装模作样的赤马零儿。  
浸泡在温水里很舒服，令人昏昏欲睡，就连顺着水侵入到身体内的赤马零儿的手指都没有那么令人排斥了。  
「这个角度有点……」  
黑咲恍惚地听到赤马零儿这么喃喃自语，然后就被捞出水中，被翻了个身压在墙壁上，变成后背朝着赤马零儿的姿势——能够清楚地看到穴口的姿势。  
这么想着，羞耻心再次让他颤抖起来，在赤马零儿的目光下，没有完全闭合的后穴又漏出了一滴精液。  
「放松，还含着做什么，这么舍不得我的东西吗？」  
黑咲咬牙切齿道：「还不是因为你在……」  
「看着」这个词到了嘴边却是不好意思再继续说下去了，赤马零儿似乎也知道黑咲想说什么，道：「我不给你弄出来的话，你肯定自己在那里纠结害羞半天吧。」  
「别小看我，这点小事——」  
赤马零儿这次没再跟他车轱辘，直接戳进手指在里头翻搅，黑咲倒吸一口气，脸红了又白，死死咬住了下唇，把湿润的嘴唇咬得泛白。  
——他越来越没办法抗拒赤马零儿。  
这很糟糕，无形的规则宛如挂在脖子上的绳索，一点点地慢慢收紧，他警觉地感到了危机，却发现自己无能为力。  
这就是所谓的生物的本能，世界的规则……不管怎么排斥，都始终高高在上地，冷漠地看着他，看着他无谓而难看地，在泥沼里挣扎。  
——犹如神袛。  
「黑咲。」  
黑咲垂着头，听到赤马零儿冷淡的声音，「你太固执了。」  
『隼……你总是总是，喜欢自己把自己逼进绝地，极端又绝决。』  
游斗注视着他的伤口，发出轻轻的叹息。  
「从今以后你的发情会越来越频繁，这是所有Omega的必经之路，只是因为你过早服用抑制剂延缓了而已，你需要尽早接受自己的身份，再这么下去只会对你不利。」  
水龙头上悬着的水珠滴答一声，在浴缸里泛起小小的水纹。  
「你现在只有一条路可走。」赤马零儿抱起他放在温水里，让沾了水而触手冰凉的肌肤回暖，「选择标记。」  
「当然我不否认我有私心，我希望你选择我，不仅仅是因为信息素……」  
「你们XYZ不就是这样做的吗？」黑咲湿漉漉的头发黏在脸上，被赤马零儿一把撸到头顶，露出眼睛来，「被社会保护着，温柔地对待……这些我都有自信能做到。」  
面无表情的青年望着他，通透的黄金瞳宛如金环蚀一般一片死寂，半晌，他微微启唇，「那都是建立在Omega具有生育价值的前提上。」  
「我倒是忘了，因为基础次元的Beta也有生育功能……」  
「……既然偷听了我和游斗说话，就知道XYZ的Omega还有另一条路吧。」  
「阻碍信息素合成的抑制剂？在只有Omega能生育的情况下居然研究那个……你们的世界真是……乌托邦一样的城市。」赤马零儿感叹道。  
「但是基础次元没有那么便利的东西，虽然的确有类似的药物，说到底还在研究阶段……只会在以后引起更大的反弹，最坏的情况，加速你的成熟，你会变成真真正正的『野兽』。」  
黑咲嗤笑，「那和现在有什么区别吗？」  
「不一样，至少你现在还可以这样清醒地跟我对话。」赤马零儿回道：「还没有投入实用，实验已知的副作用就有不可逆的信息素紊乱，你知道这意味着什么吗……」  
「永远无法结束的发情期，只是为了追求快感而活着，什么都无法考虑……虽然说不是所有的人都会变成这样，但是机率过半。」赤马零儿抚上他湿润的脸颊，道：「你要赌吗，赌那不到一半的几率……即使没有出现这种情况，也可能有其他未知的副作用，无论怎样结果都不可预知。」  
蒸腾而起的水汽迷了眼，睫毛上凝结了小小的水珠，黑咲一抬眸，那点晶莹的光就滚落下去，「……告诉我，那些人后来都怎么样了？」  
「副作用发作的Omega里，一部分自杀，剩下的变成了玩具。没发作的，在保证一定的社会活动的基础上，留在研究所观察。」  
镜子蒙上了薄薄的水雾，里面映出的自己的面容也影影绰绰起来，一个模糊不清的身影，在镜子的对面注视着自己，像是来自深渊的凝视。  
死亡的阴翳如影随形，仿佛可以嗅到从这个身体中散发出的腐烂般的气味。  
「不管哪条都是死路……吗……」  
黑咲望着自己浸在水里的手，动了动指尖，一种奇妙的劫后余生感在心里渗透开。  
——这个身体还是我的。  
「如果你得到幸运女神的垂青，接下来可以作为普通的Omega活下来，那么到时候，再来考虑我的提议吧。」赤马零儿眯起双眼，「但是，如果真的发作了……你所追求的自由，就是死亡的恩惠。」  
「无所谓。这是战争，赢了才会有未来。」  
所以现在，为了让时间停留，为了暂时的自由，即使某一天被捆缚起来，接受灭亡的果报，也要以生命来交换。  
——去换一个XYZ光明的未来，换一个游斗和琉璃能像以前那样无忧无虑地笑着的未来。  
赤马零儿深深地望了他一眼，道：「我明白了，和紫云院素良的战斗结束后，我会把药给你……说实话，我不想冒这个风险，对我而言也是赌博，万一在这里失去了可靠的战力，就是得不偿失了。」  
从大局来看，其实直接标记他是最简单，但是黑咲太固执了，性子又烈又野，如果真的折断了翅膀，他会直接一头撞上山崖，祭奠他死去的天空吧。  
黑咲想通以后反而觉得一身轻松了，仿佛彻底摆脱了这个累赘的身体，连浑身的酸痛都忘记了，眉眼舒展开，「赤马零儿，你没有忘记我们最初的约定吧？」  
「『参加舞网锦标赛就跟你决斗』吗……」  
「没错，如果我输了，我会考虑你之前说的话。」  
身形修长的青年这么说着，金色的眸子里无声无息地燃起火焰，好似要将他整个人都燃烧起来一般。  
「所以，来决斗吧。」

序章 风铃草会议 END


	2. 第一章 第十一根荨麻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『深渊之中，你是唯一的救赎。』

『深渊之中，你是唯一的救赎。』

黑咲睁开眼，枕边的决斗盘一闪一闪地，散发出淡淡的荧光。  
——这个点会打来电话的人不做他想。  
「游斗。」  
熟悉的低沉声音从决斗盘传来，不如平常一般冷硬，反而还带着几分慵懒的倦意。  
「对不起，吵醒你了？」游斗不由自主地压低了声音。  
「没事，习惯了。」  
毕竟战场上可没有让人呼呼大睡的机会，慢慢地，黑咲也变得浅眠起来，只要有一丁点声响，都能让他立即清醒过来。  
大楼的安保做的相当不错，好几次他想偷偷跑出去都立马被发现了，黑咲简直怀疑赤马零儿是不是往自己房间里装了摄像头窃听器之类的东西，扯着围巾得到了对方的保证，然后又反被拽回房。  
「为什么非得把我留在这里！！」  
「我说了，在锦标赛期间我不想有任何意外，这么闲的话，不如跟未来的伙伴先打好关系？毕竟篡改记忆不是万能的。」  
「……啧，那群弱得要死的家伙。」  
但是安保严密与否，对他而言并没有什么太大的区别，即使久违地睡在软绵绵的床铺上，高度的警戒心已经成为了条件反射，在长期精神紧绷的环境下养成的戒备心不是那么容易解除的。  
回想起来，居然只有和赤马零儿相互拥抱的夜晚才能熟睡，身体被使用到极限的那种疲累感是最有效的安眠药，发情的高热散去后，那种浓浓的倦意压得人眼皮都抬不起来。  
「明天就要开始了……对战的对手是？」  
虽然分组结果在开赛前应当是对参赛者保密的，但是赤马零儿明明白白地告诉他了，他的对手大概是融合次元的间谍。  
「很可能是学院的人，到底是不是，明天交手就知道了。」  
「你准备怎么做，隼？」  
「当然是击溃他。」冰冷的声音又夹进了一丝杀意，「赤马零儿安排我跟这家伙对上，恐怕想借机来看清对方到底是不是学院的间谍吧，哼，对我而言倒是好机会。」  
「我明白了，还有一件事。」游斗深深吸了一口气，「隼，我想过了，等到这场比赛结束，我们回XYZ吧，阻断式抑制剂虽然难以入手，但是如果去拜托快斗的话……」  
青年愣了一下，那充满着冰冷的怒气的面容柔和下来，然后被淡淡的阴翳笼罩了。  
关于药的事，黑咲自己是想得通透了，这件事却是无论如何都不能同游斗说的。  
赤马零儿心里利害分明得很，或许说是有分寸，他就是这样的人，冷静而精明，始终保持着一定的距离感——黑咲下定决心要做的事，他不会干涉，无论在他眼里那是多么愚蠢而危险。但是游斗却不是这样，如果被游斗知道了……  
「游斗，我们说好的，身为变相的人质的我所不能做的事，必须由你去做。」  
而且……已经来不及了……  
黑咲苦涩地勾了勾嘴角，且不说现在要到哪里去找快斗，就算找到了，对他而言估计也已经没什么用了。  
「可是你这个状态……」  
「我们还有重要的使命，不得不去完成的使命，你忘了吗，要把琉璃带回去……带回我们的心园，都说了你不要老是想把我当成保护对象。」  
游斗有些恍惚，咬紧牙关攥紧了手中的决斗盘，「……隼，我想见你。」  
「没事的，你就是人太好了担心成性，我没那么脆弱。」黑咲闭上眼，道：「这场比赛结束后，我去找你。」

心园的幻境在眼前展开时，场上的两人同时愣了一下，黑咲本来就凌厉的脸变得更加冷若冰霜，素良却是环顾四周若有所思状，先前那种夸张的做派一下子消失了。  
「欸……你不是基础的人吧？」  
咬着棒棒糖的少年在立体影像的幻影里眨巴眨巴眼睛望着他，笑道：「在XYZ的家伙真是没用，让一个Omega逃出来了……另一个呢，也是你的同伴吧，弱小的家伙总喜欢抱团，两人一起上也没关系哦。」  
「呐，小偷先生。」素良的目光扫过黑咲的决斗盘，「你们应该没有能穿越世界的技术才是，像这样到处乱跑我们可困扰了。」  
少年嘻嘻地笑了起来，那语气实在太过天真，简直就如同因为教室里打闹的小孩子而烦恼的老师一样。  
「因为，这样我们就不能把你们一网打尽了嘛，XYZ的丧家犬。」  
「你这家伙果然是……」从刚才看到心园开始黑咲的脸色就不是很好，素良的话句句都在触碰他的逆鳞，「你们学院夺走了我的妹妹……夺取了我们那么多同伴的性命，我要从你这家伙身上讨回来，吊唁他们的亡灵！」  
「嗯？」素良歪了歪头，「你说变成卡的家伙？他们没死哦。」  
「什——」  
「啊，糟糕，说漏嘴了。」素良不甚在意地说了一句，然后笑眯眯地扬了扬决斗盘，「至于他们到底去了哪里……不如你来亲身体会一下吧，你也是珍贵的样本呢。」

「那家伙的决斗盘变了？」  
端坐在显示屏前的赤马零儿眼尖地发现紫云院素良所使用的决斗盘，和以往出战时所使用的基础次元标准款不一样。他眯着眼沉吟片刻，「中岛，做好准备，万一黑咲输了……」  
「是，您放心，我们的人一直在监视紫云院素良，一旦他有什么不轨的举动，立马就可以控制他。」  
赤马零儿点了点头，「只是上个保险，我对黑咲还是挺有信心的，本来是想在这场比赛看清他的实力，结果出了点意外……」  
他停顿了一下，接着道：「他的实力我已经亲自测试过了，不过现在来看倒是好事……可不能让他被变成卡片。」  
「没想到紫云院素良会在这里自曝身份，难道他接近榊游矢真的就是单纯为了灵摆召唤吗？」  
「不好说……说到底他出现在基础次元时榊游矢还没使用过灵摆召唤，他是因为别的目的而来的，恐怕观察灵摆只是顺便。」赤马零儿微微蹙了眉头，「既然他现在这么大大方方地完全不隐藏身份，就说明他的任务大概已经完成了。」  
「社长，发现那个游斗了。」中岛把监视器的镜头一转，一个黑色的身影隐藏在不显眼的阴暗角落。  
低着头思考的赤马零儿抬起眼来，「哦？没想到他真的来了。」  
说是这么说，他脸上并没有任何惊异之色，他是拆了黑咲决斗盘上的窃听器，但那两人的目的，在第一次听到他们对话的时候就把握得七七八八了。  
「就我的立场而言是很想把他吸收成重要的战力的，不过在另一个立场而言，就稍微有点……」  
话音到了最后变成了一个有些诡异的停顿。  
果然很麻烦啊，这无端的敌意，斗争心，如此不讲道理而野蛮……不，并不是无端。  
年轻社长的目光有些冷峻，他的手指有一下没一下地敲着桌子，锐利的视线停留在显示屏上那个穿着破破烂烂的深色风衣，近乎和黑暗融为一体的少年身上。  
中岛眼观鼻鼻观心，道：「社长，那这家伙要怎么办？」  
「……放着不管吧，没必要刺激黑咲，那家伙意外地在这方面嗅觉敏锐得很。」  
——像是护食的野兽一般。

——舞网锦标赛初战落幕，黑咲隼以仅剩100的生命值取胜。

游斗屏息看着眼前躺在床上昏迷不醒的青年，他的手背上还扎着输液的针，冰冷的液体正汩汩地流进他的身体。  
「隼……」  
对方没有回应。  
那场决斗双方受到的冲击都非常大，紫云院素良倒下之后，游斗眼睁睁地看着那个面色青白的青年摇晃了两下也倒了下来。  
紫云院素良虽然看上去是那个样子，嘴却相当地严，除了最开始透露给黑咲的信息，接下来几乎都是无意义的嘲讽和挑衅，那到底是在打心理战还是随口说的，游斗也看不透。  
这种贬低与嘲弄，他们在XYZ见得太多太多了，事到如今早就不会因此失去冷静了。  
现在整栋楼的人几乎都在看护，或者说监视紫云院素良，反而方便了游斗的潜入，即便如此，摸到黑咲的房间来还是颇费了一番功夫。  
「——黑咲没什么问题吧？」  
游斗双耳一抖，立即翻身到窗外，这个角度他看不见房间里的情况，只能隔着墙壁听到几个人在轻声说话。  
「已经全部检查过一遍了，没什么问题，大概明天就会醒过来了。」  
「那就好。还有，之前说的那个……」  
「您要求的阻断式抑制剂已经给您放到办公室了。」  
「辛苦了，我等下有急事要离开公司一下，紫云院素良那边，他一醒了立马通知我。」  
「是。」  
真是相当公式化的说话口吻，赤马零儿是这种人么……和我们不是一个世界的……  
但是就是这个人……这个人把隼……  
如果这个男人，这个Alpha选择了隼……那……  
这里不是XYZ，就算是XYZ，在这样的战乱年代，Omega的人权保护也都是空谈。这就是战争，能把文明社会温情脉脉的表象撕毁，让一切陷入混乱和无秩序，最大限度暴露出人性的恶。  
游斗背靠冰冷的墙壁，垂下了眼睑。  
穿着白大褂的男人们离开了，一墙之隔，游斗听见那个男人叹了口气，旋即开始轻声地喃喃自语：「这么多年了，终于抓到了学院的尾巴……辛苦了，你做的很好。按照约定，我把你的潘多拉之盒带来了，至于该怎么做……就看你自己了。」  
然后是一段长久的沉默，这沉默仿佛是在和什么对峙着一般，漫长得让人难以忍受，只有窗帘被风扬起时猎猎作响的声音异常清晰。  
赤马零儿不动声色地瞥了一眼窗外飞扬的窗帘，伸手抓住了病床的护栏，低下身去——  
——悄无声息地，如同海鸥亲吻海面。  
脚步声渐渐远去，游斗探出身去望了黑咲一眼，银灰的眸子一转，犹豫了一下，反身朝着另一个方向飞速离开了。  
他改主意了。  
紫云院素良的事先放一边，现在，他要带着隼离开LDS。  
在那之前，他要拿到抑制剂。  
他为什么一直在犹豫不决呢，如果这个性别让隼这么痛苦的话，不如就舍弃掉好了。  
明明是自己先向隼保证的，无论他是什么，他都仅仅只把他当做「黑咲隼」来看待，明明这么约定过的。  
而现在，他的的确确，产生了前所未有的危机感，或许是从那个诡异的梦开始的，或许是更早之前，从嗅到那种奇异的香气开始……

「阻断式抑制剂，也就是从根本上抑制信息素的生成，和人工合成信息素的假性标记不同，没有必须在发情期前服用的限制，也不会散发出「已标记」的气味，不会发情，也不会怀孕，并且这种效果随着服药次数的增长会越来越明显，且不可逆……与其说是抑制剂不如说是变性药了。」白衣的男子坐在车上看着传过来的资料，颇有几分感慨地道：「不愧是Omega人口占比三分之一的XYZ，在这方面的技术真是登峰造极了。」  
「和一出生就知道第二性别的基础不同，他们XYZ这种直到十几岁才觉醒第二性别的情况，的确有些人会很难接受吧……难怪会有这种需求。」赤马零儿淡淡道，「这回麻烦你了，博士。」  
「我才要感谢赤马社长您呢，没想到居然有  
机会能把这药用在异世界的Omega身上……」  
赤马零儿眺望着车窗外渐渐远去的狮子公司的大楼，道：「话说我有些好奇，博士为什么会从事这方面的研究？」  
「说起来有点残忍……Omega啊……在基础是被淘汰的种族，在Beta也能怀孕的基础次元，Omega独有的价值也就是性的吸引力了。啊，我可不是抱着什么下流的想法。」男人笑了笑，「我只是，对这种性吸引力的根源，Omega那个会让人疯狂的信息素感兴趣，到底是怎样的基因，会孕育出那种凌驾于人类的理性之上，如同毒品一样的信息素。」  
「这一点我有同感。」  
「毕竟赤马社长您身边就有那么一个暴走的信息素发射源，肯定很辛苦吧。而且既然会有这种抑制剂的需求，看来也是非常排斥自己的这个第二性别，处理起来也应该相当麻烦吧？」  
「还好。」赤马零儿推了推眼镜，没有把这个话头接下去，他接过男人递过来的资料，翻看了两眼，「这就是那个药的使用说明？」  
「是的，说到底只是实验品，限制条件比较多，我们已经牺牲了一部分药性，把可能造成生命危险的副作用发作率降到了最低。首先要在无外部信息素干扰的情况下……」  
赤马零儿正飞快地浏览着纸上的内容，手机响了起来。  
「是我。」  
「社长！黑咲隼不见了！还有您房间里今天刚送来的那个也——」  
赤马零儿瞳孔一缩，脸色沉了下来，「那家伙……不该放着他不管的，立刻掉头回公司。」

游斗没想到这么快就被发现了，他也想不到赤马零儿其实已经察觉到他来过病房。  
赤马零儿唯一的误算，就是没想到游斗这时候会把黑咲带走，还把抑制剂也一起拿走。  
游斗本来想把黑咲扛起来走，想了想还是不能对伤患这么粗暴，便背了起来。趴在自己身上的人还在沉沉地睡着，游斗无论怎么都叫不醒他，就差往他腹部来一拳了，无法，只得带着他一路奔逃。  
他并不是没有和黑咲离得这么近过，他们毕竟是多年的挚友，身体接触并不是什么稀奇的事，只是……  
打在自己耳畔温热的呼吸带着沁人的香味，在鼻尖悠悠浮动着，游斗身为Beta虽然不会被引诱，却也忍不住心神一荡。  
不对！这个香味越来越浓了……！  
「隼！隼！你醒一醒！」  
游斗把他放下来，摇晃着他的肩膀，但是和刚才一样，不知为何青年就是不见醒转，像是被什么魇住了一般，双颊泛出异样的酡红。  
游斗的眉心都快打结了，只得重又背起他飞快地向废弃仓库奔去，耳边的呼吸声越来越急促，夹杂着几声细不可闻的呻吟，低沉的，却又在尾音微微拔高，好似被羽毛挠了心口，带来一阵心痒难耐的骚动。  
虽然一直都知道对方变成了Omega，但是实际面对他的发情又是另一回事了，信息素对他的影响是微乎其微的，但是真正折磨人的，是这种令人暗生绮念的，若有若无的撩拨。  
游斗把他放在铺了一层麻布的地上，这时候他倒是后悔怎么没去找个舒服点的床褥，他伸手探了探黑咲汗湿的额头，被那异常的热度惊了一下。  
Omega的发情……都是这样的吗……  
早知道这样，还不如让隼留在LDS……不……  
这是他和隼之间的问题。  
游斗扶起青年的上半身，让他靠在自己胸口，隔着衣服都能感受到那熨烫般的热，松松垮垮的病号服一片汗湿的痕迹，从领口可以觑见锁骨，汗水顺着凹陷处滑落，没入衣领。  
比自己高大的身躯，就这么安静地窝在自己的怀里，脖颈到肩膀的曲线看起来是如此柔软。  
这是他独一无二的挚友，他最重要的人……他喜欢的人。  
战争改变了很多，包括他们俩自己，无论是变得更加冷酷暴戾的隼，还是变得同样冷漠的自己。  
在那个充满着死亡和伤害的世界，只有彼此可以依赖，只有彼此可以相信，失去了琉璃之后，他们就变成了这样的关系。  
共同背负着巨大的伤痛，在日渐崩坏的世界互相支撑着，以前总是飒爽地决斗的隼，现在藏着自己内心的伤口，死撑着一口气，只为了打倒敌人而挥动决斗盘……或许就是看到那样的他，他才产生了更多柔软的情感。  
——如同对影自怜一般。  
游斗骤然有种近乎落泪的冲动，心脏某处开始隐隐作痛，他抬起黑咲泛着红潮的脸，让他靠在自己肩头，把指尖的胶囊推进他微启的唇里，然后低下头去，把水渡给他。  
干燥的唇没有任何反应，只是被动地承受着游斗的亲吻，游斗听见黑咲的喉间发出咕噜一声，出于谨慎，他还是用了点力捏住对方的下颔，食指在柔软的口里游荡了一圈，确认他把胶囊吞下去后抽出手。  
——指尖一片湿滑的黏腻。  
可能是被游斗的动作呛了一下，黑咲无意识地咳了一下，多余的水混着津液顺着嘴角溢出来，被游斗用拇指一把抹掉。  
游斗保持着这个姿势半拥着他，油然而生的安心感让他稍微放松了一点。  
如果说身为Beta有什么好的话，大概就是此刻他能不受乱窜的信息素影响，不带任何情欲地抱着怀里的人，汲取他的温暖。  
只有他能跳脱出信息素的桎梏，单纯地，看着「黑咲隼」这个人。  
——在这个疯狂的世界中，能给黑咲最大安慰的，唯一的救赎。

黑咲是在一阵剧烈的疼痛中醒过来的。  
很痛，仿佛全身上下的骨头都在被啃噬，针扎一般的剧痛让他忍不住挣扎了起来，手臂都被抠出几道血丝。  
游斗被他的挣扎惊醒了，看着他脸色似乎又难看了几分，那双终于睁开的暗金色眼眸里倒映出少年焦急的脸，黑咲似乎是还没反应过来，「游斗……？你怎么在这里……？」  
「我把你从LDS带出来了，还有哪里不舒服吗？」  
游斗看着黑咲不停地在冒冷汗的样子也吓得不轻，伸手想摸他的额头却被避开了，黑咲轻声道：「抱歉，现在不要碰我，我还……」  
游斗愣了一下，「药没有起效吗……」  
黑咲痛得几乎要说不出话来了，下唇咬得发白，听到游斗的话，余光扫到地上的东西，「游斗……你给我吃了什么吗……」  
「从赤马零儿那里拿来的阻断式抑制剂，因为你一直在发情……怎么了，那药有什么问题吗？」  
黑咲了然了，那张血色尽失的脸抬起来，冷汗眨眼间从脸颊滑落。  
「隼，怎么回事？很难受吗？！」  
「拜托……游斗，把我绑起来……我记得那个废物箱里有麻绳……」  
「你在说什——」  
黑咲沙哑着嗓子，断断续续地编织着半真半假的谎言，「没事的……这是阻断性抑制剂的正常反应……忍过了就没事了。」  
游斗咬着牙，握住了他没来得及躲开的手——滚烫的，颤抖着的手。  
「为什么会这样，我从来没听过会这么痛苦……」  
隼还在发情。  
他散发出的信息素简直浓到了一个不正常的程度，但是他表现出来的，只有痛苦，无尽的痛苦。  
「我不该——」  
「……游斗，这不是你的责任，就算没有你，我也会选择这么做。」青年虚弱地喘息着，「快点。」  
游斗看着黑咲手臂上的抓痕，咬咬牙去翻绳子，黑咲看着他的背影，忽然发觉这么久不见，游斗已经觉醒第二性别了。  
幸好游斗是Beta……这样的痛苦，不想让他也尝到。  
他刚微微牵动嘴角，脑袋里就仿佛有什么在尖声鸣叫一般，黑咲一时连脸都有些扭曲，游斗拿着绳索犹豫不决地望着他，「隼，真的要这样吗，还有什么办法能减轻你的痛苦吗？」  
「没事的……忍过了抑制剂就会生效的。」  
说了一个谎，就要用更多的谎言去圆这个谎，黑咲看着游斗把自己的手脚绑在椅子上，清清楚楚地理解了这句话的意思。  
「我赢了吧……赢了那个紫云院素良。」他试图去转移自己的注意力，实际上发情和这未知的疼痛已经把他的精力消磨得差不多了，说起话来都有几分气若悬丝。  
「那家伙被你打昏过去以后被LDS的人带走了。」  
「那……你为什么把我带出来，我们……不是说好……要由你去套紫云院素良的话……」  
游斗闻言，低声道：「你总是这样，这样不管不顾地……」  
少年低下身去，半蹲在他面前，仰头望着他，「隼……XYZ是很重要，但是失去了你的XYZ，就不是我想夺回的原来那个XYZ了。」  
「紫云院素良那边反正有赤马零儿在，你就不用管了……不过就算这样陪在你的身边，也没办法分担你的痛苦。」  
「说什么傻话……！」  
游斗眼睁睁地看着苦笑着的黑咲猝然开始像是脱水的鱼一般垂着头大口地喘气起来，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，发出急促的咳嗽声，在整个空荡的仓库里回响着。  
「隼！！！」  
布满灰尘的仓库结了蛛网，偶然有飞虫被那细白的丝线缠上，拼死扑腾扑腾地想要挣脱，结果越缠越紧，连扇动翅膀都变得异常艰难，只有翅尖微弱地颤抖着，然后一切归于平静。  
被绑在椅背后的手剧烈地挣扎着，那喘息声也糅杂进了难耐的悲鸣，双眼被白茫茫的雾气所覆盖，几乎都要看不清眼前人的脸了。  
这快要碾碎他的疼痛让他眼前一阵阵地发黑，仿佛有什么在体内粗暴地冲撞着，要撕裂他的身体一般。  
这就是……赤马零儿所说的信息素的紊乱吗……  
我……到底会怎么样……  
黑咲几乎听不清游斗在说什么了，只是看着他双唇一张一合。  
……不行，要是在这里昏过去，万一有什么，游斗绝对会认为是自己的责任。  
那家伙就是这么温柔的人。  
他奋力一晃，把自己连带着椅子掀翻在地上，侧脸贴上冰冷的地面，指尖深深地掐进手心，嘴角都似乎要被咬破了。

赤马零儿赶到的时候，看到的就是这么一副景象，黑咲煞白着脸，半死不活地被绑在椅子上，游斗紧紧地抓着他的肩，一边在轻声地说着些什么。  
看到这情形，他已经猜到大半了，游斗见他现身，瞳孔立马紧缩了一下，语气也少见地冰冷起来，「你怎么找到这里的？」  
面对这明显的敌意，赤马零儿面无表情道：「我知道你刚刚来公司见过黑咲，只是没想到你想带走他，黑咲知道你这么做吗？」  
「这是我们俩的问题，我不会再让你对隼任意妄为了。」  
黑咲没有向游斗详细说过他和赤马零儿之间发生了什么，但是即使不说，在游斗的眼里，赤马零儿所作所为只是趁人之危，抓着隼生理上的弱点又想利用他而已。  
「我本以为你是更加理智的人。」  
赤马零儿似乎是不想再多说什么，径直向黑咲走去，游斗拦在他面前，银灰色的眸子瞪着他。  
赤马零儿淡淡道：「让开，你想害死他吗？」  
游斗动摇了一下，「怎么回事，隼为什么会这样？」  
「你从我房间里偷走的那个抑制剂，跟你们XYZ的不是一个东西，你什么都不知道就这么给他吃下去了吧。」赤马零儿扫了一眼脸色青白的黑咲，对游斗道：「所以不想他死的话就让开。」  
游斗愣了一下，赤马零儿从游斗身边走过，蹲下身去，一边帮黑咲把绳子解开一边问道：「黑咲，还有意识吗？」  
黑咲迷迷糊糊地好像嗅到熟悉的味道，讽刺的是，在赤马零儿那张令人火大的脸映入眼帘之前，他先通过信息素认出了对方，「赤马零儿……？你来干嘛……」  
「我不来你打算死在这里吗。」  
赤马零儿瞥了一眼黑咲磨得破皮的手腕，红通通的甚至还渗出血来，想都不用想就知道肯定是眼前这个人想出来的，「我都不知道你有这种兴趣。」  
「哈……你在生什么气。」黑咲轻哼了一声，明明自己都快痛得昏死过去了，还是下意识地要顶对方一句。  
猝不及防被戳穿了心思的赤马零儿沉默了几秒，青年咧开嘴喘息着，「你……自己跟我说过……会痛的……我……有什么可怕的……别把气撒在游斗身上，那家伙是为了我……」  
「……你少说两句。」  
被赤马零儿一把打横抱起的黑咲微弱地挣扎了一下未果，愣怔的游斗便听到那个冷淡的男人说道：「……算了，你也过来吧，他肯定什么都没跟你说。」

赤马零儿抓住了黑咲的手腕，把针扎进了青色的血管里，黑咲看着那管颜色诡异的液体一点点地从注射器里消失，闭上了眼。  
直到那种浓烈到呛人的香气慢慢消失了，赤马零儿才开口道：「你真的差点死了。」  
这么说着的男人把手放在他的腹部，小腹的肌肉不由自主地抽搐了一下，「这里，很痛吧，就像内脏被绞碎一样。」  
「你们LDS……到底是在研究抑制剂还是毒药……」  
比平时还要低沉而虚弱的声音，没精神耷拉着的头，凌乱的衣服和头发，青白渗血的手腕和脚踝，黑咲整个人充满着一种倦怠感，或许说是从内而外地渗透着一种仿佛燃烧殆尽的感觉，仿佛一团被蹂躏后展开的，满是皱褶的纸。  
但是他还活着，黑咲隼还活着。  
「比预计的时间要提早开始了。」赤马零儿的手从他肚子上移开，收起了针筒。  
「你还在生气吗……」黑咲微微睁开眼，看着表情没什么变化的男人道。  
真是奇怪，赤马零儿一直是个喜怒不形于色的人，最近倒是变得隐约能察觉到他的情绪了。  
这就是那个吧……所谓的信息素的纽带。  
不过和赤马零儿互相理解什么的……想想都令人头皮发麻。  
由于这个窝在赤马零儿身上的姿势实在是太诡异了，四肢的麻痹感也消退得差不多了，他刚准备从对方腿上起来，就感到有什么不对劲。  
基础……好像是没有Alpha的抑制剂来着？  
「你……」  
赤马零儿瞥了一眼表情有些古怪的黑咲，道：「别那么看我，和你一样，我也不想完全被信息素牵着鼻子走。」  
听他这么说，黑咲蓦地产生了一种类似同病相怜的感情。  
即使是赤马零儿这样的人，也不能抗拒信息素，这可恨的，刻在基因里的诅咒。

「黑咲，你想做什么。」  
赤马零儿看着他伸手捂住自己的眼睛，微凉的指尖擦过鼻尖，手腕间暗红的一圈伤痕在眼前不经意一晃，有如盘踞的赤蛇一般。  
他的想法很简单，黑咲的身体不是能做的状况，至少他没有把看上去快倒了的人按住发泄自己欲望的兴趣。  
不过对方要是有那个意思，他也不会拒绝就是。  
「你的信息素不解决的话，呆会儿麻烦的是我，我不想再发情了，累死了。」  
现在好不容易稳定下来，再被赤马零儿这信息素刺激的话谁知道又会怎样，而且毕竟刚才确实是自己的信息素影响了他。  
「闭上眼。」  
赤马零儿沉默片刻，依言闭上了双眼，睫毛在掌心划过，黑咲脸上烧得厉害，半张脸都笼罩在淡淡的绯色中，暗金色的瞳孔闪烁着。  
这是他第一次，在没有发情的情况下，清醒地要和赤马零儿……  
不不不说到底只要让他射就行了吧，没必要做到最后……  
定下了目标的黑咲瞄了一眼赤马零儿，确定他还在闭目后，离开他的怀里，坐在他的身旁，颇有些视死如归地伸向了他的裤裆。  
半硬的器官静静躺在内裤里，黑咲这时候倒有些佩服他的定力了，同样身为男人他当然知道这很不好受，要不是察觉出信息素好像有点不对，他都看不出赤马零儿在忍耐着。  
说来觉醒第二性别之前，他还偶尔会自渎一下发泄青春期的冲动，觉醒之后反而几乎不怎么做了，一时居然感到有几分生疏。他姑且先按自己的习惯把分身从内裤中掏出来，那沉甸甸的分量和热度让他忍不住手抖了一下。  
虽然说对方有的自己也有，毕竟是初次这么近地看别人的东西，触碰更是从没有过。  
这就是每次在自己身体里横冲直撞的东西……  
在羞耻感和些许好奇心的推动下，黑咲轻轻地蹭了蹭头部的凹陷处，指尖牵出一道银丝，闻起来有些腥，更多的是Alpha信息素那种独特的香气。  
难以言喻的羞耻感让他忍不住抬头望了赤马零儿一眼，虽然很不想承认，近看的话这家伙的脸确实很好看，棱角分明，眼睛也是宛如宝石一般漂亮的深紫色……  
「等，你什么把眼睛睁开的……？！」  
「你盯着我的脸看的时候。」  
赤马零儿见他细长的手指抓着自己的东西，忽然起了些异样的心思。  
「黑咲，张嘴。」  
「哈？赤马零儿你别得寸进尺……」  
赤马零儿一只手按着他的后颈，把黑咲的脸压得更近了些，这就不得不让黑咲弯下腰去，一只手缓缓地摩挲着他的嘴唇，指尖撬开唇瓣轻轻挑动着，轻声道，「这样比较快一点吧。」  
——不动声色的，情色的诱惑。  
「乖孩子。」  
赤马零儿垂着头，轻轻磨蹭着他的嘴角和下颔，「用舌头去舔那里，你摸过的地方。」  
不用你说我也知道！  
愤愤地瞪了对方一眼的黑咲闭上眼，舔弄着湿润的顶端，感到更多粘稠的液体渗出来，性器也大了一圈。  
赤马零儿的声音也染上情欲的磁性，宛如魔法一般蛊惑人心，「再含深一点……」  
他一边这么说着，一边压着黑咲的后颈稍微往前推了一点，黑咲不得不把嘴张得更大些才能吞下半根，舌头都能感受到柱身的青筋似乎在一下一下地跳动着。  
「就这样，更多使用点下巴……」  
赤马零儿一边指示着，一边缓缓地抚摸着黑咲后颈的肌肤，凝视着他微微颤动着的睫毛和被撑起的酡红脸颊，低声道：「平常的话你肯定不愿意做这种事的吧……」  
感觉到Alpha的不悦的话，本能地会想要去讨好，想要让对方高兴起来……这种事，你又能否察觉到呢？

下巴好酸，不知道含了多久，嘴里都是对方的味道，眼眶有些发热。和发情不一样，他是很清醒地在吸吮着赤马零儿的性器，清醒地知道自己发出了怎么下流的水声，因此更要羞耻百倍。赤马零儿的视角只能看到他藏在头发后的耳根，红得要滴出血似的，还有那伤痕，犹如被赤红的锁链缠住四肢一般，有种不可言说的情色感，原本漫不经心地抚摸着后颈的手顺着脊背往下滑，停在后腰上。  
黑咲皱了皱眉，睁开眼，吐出被唾液沾得亮晶晶的性器道，「赤马零儿，你不要到处乱摸。」  
赤马零儿眯起双眼，「你以为我有多熟悉你的身体了，还觉得能瞒的过我吗？」  
放在后腰的手潜入臀缝间，松松垮垮的病号服根本阻挡不了赤马零儿的动作，旋即在湿热的后穴中猝然插入，缓慢地打着圈，指尖在穴口搔刮着，那温热的黏液就被勾了出来，牵出亮晶晶的银丝，「含着我的东西的时时候后面就湿了吧。」  
黑咲倒吸了一口气，从湿润的唇边溢出不成句的呻吟。  
「你……！说了叫你不要碰……啊嗯……呜！」  
「只有我一个人舒服也有点过意不去。」赤马零儿抬起他的脸，「不继续吗？」  
他没有在发情。  
现在的他，既没有被对方的信息素刺激，也没有因为自己的信息素疯狂。  
只是，单纯地——  
「一边很美味地吃着我的东西一边下面越来越有感觉了……」赤马零儿的三根手指在湿润的内壁翻搅抽插着，动作不大，却的的确确地撩拨着欲望，「承认了如何，黑咲？」  
——即使不是发情，你也对我产生了欲望。  
那双绛紫色的眼睛，在这么对他说。  
这个人是绝对不能动心的对象。  
那隐藏在冷静之下的，仿佛一切都理所当然一般的傲慢，让人本能地，为此发寒。  
和爱，喜欢这类正面美好的情感不同，他和赤马零儿这种隐秘的关系，怎么想都很扭曲。  
不是恋人，也不是单纯的床伴，仿佛是在一个无解的死结上，淋上甘美的毒。  
——极其暧昧而危险。  
「说过的吧，你们把感情想得太纯洁了，即使只是身体关系，时间一长，也是会产生依赖性的。」  
似乎很令人绝望，但是是不容辩驳的事实，真是……腐烂到无可救药。  
啊啊……我到底是为什么对那孩子说了「喜欢」呢，明明知道自己已经深陷泥潭，还要因为贪恋他的温暖而想要把他也拖下水吗……  
「你这种时候也要分心吗？」  
赤马零儿微不可闻地轻叹道，「一旦清醒着就开始考虑那些多余的事，真是……」  
细长微凉的手指，好似在抚平衣服的皱褶一般轻柔地滑动着，那淫靡的水光慢慢地沾染上手指，使得动作更加顺滑，越是慢慢地往深处侵入，内壁就越是反应得厉害，淌着蜜颤抖着，向熟悉的侵入者献上滑腻热情的亲吻。  
黑咲满面红晕，原本撑着的身子不知何时瘫软在赤马零儿的膝上，变成了半侧躺着被对方玩弄着后穴的姿势，舔弄着性器的动作也停了下来，强烈的快感一阵阵地从身体里窜过，脚尖好似要痉挛一般紧绷着，勃起的性器撑起了裤子，把顶起的布料濡湿了一块。  
「啊……唔……你……变成这样……不就……没有意义……我真的……累了……！」  
赤马零儿轻轻地拨动着深处滑腻的软肉，道，「的确因为疲劳感度下降了，要是平常这种程度的刺激估计能让你去个两三次了吧。」  
「但是这不是正好吗，你需要休息，虽然很累但是睡不着吧，那样还不如就像这样……」  
还没等黑咲反应过来，在内壁中的手指激烈地抽插了起来，体液飞溅，顺着股沟滴滴答答地流下来。  
「啊……嗯唔，赤马……你……等！！」  
「这是最好的安眠药，需要的话也不是不可以为你唱摇篮曲。」  
「你这个人……！！啊！等……太快了………！」  
整个下半身都因为这极致的快感而麻痹，黑咲不由自主地扭动着腰，想从这甘美的漩涡中逃出来，但是赤马零儿的手指仿佛死死地镶进了内壁一般，飞快地在最敏感的地方戳刺着，每动一下，黑咲的腰就弹起一下。他半张着唇，发出了抽噎一般的呻吟声，眉间微微皱起，润湿的睫毛抖动着，惊起了无数金色的涟漪。  
——就像被自己的欲望逼的无处可逃的困兽一般。  
人和人之间是很难互相理解的。  
对生下来就是天之骄子的赤马零儿而言，游斗和黑咲所经受的痛苦和动摇，他是无法感同身受的。  
但是他看得见。  
他看着黑咲在不断地挣扎着，挣扎着，如同飞蛾扑火一般，不仅仅是跟强大的学院抗争着，同时也在跟自己的命运抗争着。  
尽管理智上觉得愚不可及，但是黑咲的这种精神，这种强烈的自我意志，他还是有一些钦佩的。  
因此，也觉得有几分可惜。  
赤马零儿看着枕在他膝上喘息的黑咲，轻轻挠了挠他的下颔，「黑咲，如果真的到了无法挽回的地步的话，那时候就由我来饲养你吧。」  
他嘴上说的轻柔，另一只手的动作却没有那么舒缓，他太清楚黑咲的弱点了，知道哪里可以逼出他的泪水和呻吟，知道哪里可以让他难耐的扭动起腰肢，知道怎样可以让他近乎失神。  
赤马零儿本来也没期待黑咲这时还能回应他，不料黑咲却一把抓住了他的腿——准确来说是拽住了大腿上的裤子，嘶哑着道：「我才……不要……」  
那一瞬间，赤马零儿感受到了一种令人脊骨发麻的，来自精神上的快感。  
于是他微微一笑，将手放在了黑咲拽着他的手上，「所以为了不变成那样……现在就好好听我的话，然后……」  
「就这样留在我身边吧。」

黑咲没有回应那句话。  
本来是他要帮赤马零儿解决生理问题的，结果又把自己搞成这样，该说他经不起刺激呢，还是说赤马零儿这近乎偏执的控制欲太强呢，总之结果还是赤马零儿自己扶起黑咲软瘫的身体，在他的双腿间解决了问题。  
双腿之间一片黏腻，大腿根部被磨蹭得还有些微红，赤马零儿把干毛巾递给他，道：「先擦一下，暂时不要碰热水。」  
黑咲沉默地接过毛巾擦拭着身体，但是那种黏腻的触感仿佛还挥之不去似的，空气里也残留着情事的气味，仿佛要把那淫糜的记忆又勾起来似的。  
赤马零儿看着他默不作声地清理身体，蓦然道：「你的事，我已经跟他说了。」  
他这话说得有些不清不楚的，黑咲愣了一下，才反应过来指的是什么。

「不行，我不同意。」  
游斗的手在发抖，那双透亮的眼睛直视着黑咲，「隼，你是什么对我而言都无关紧要，只要你能好好活着。」  
终于还是变成了这样。  
黑咲闭上眼，「但是对我而言很重要，游斗，我不想拖着这么累赘的身体战斗……还是我就这样被Alpha标记了你也无所谓吗？」  
「……假如真的变成那样的话，我宁愿你永远作为别人的Omega活下去。」游斗轻声道：「但是赤马零儿不行，像那家伙一样为了利益随意利用别人的人，总有一天会把你……」  
「喂喂，你真是……」黑咲哭笑不得地揉了揉他的头，「你愿意我还不愿意呢，我可没想过要成为谁的所有物，至少尊重一下我自己的意愿吧？」  
「可是要我眼睁睁地看你去送死——」  
「干嘛这么悲观，不都说了机率五五开，而且现在已经不能停止了。」  
游斗愣了一下，眼神黯淡了下来，「是我……」  
黑咲用力拍了一下他的头，「好了，这事就到此为止，是我选择的路，和游斗没有关系。」  
「……所以，你不需要有任何罪恶感，你从以前开始就是这样，太容易背负起他人的事了，琉璃的事也是，要说的话也是我这个做哥哥的失职。」黑咲抽回手，目光忽地有了几分戾气，「而且说到底掳走琉璃的是学院，你比那群人负罪感还要重是怎么回事，不，说到底那群败类恐怕根本就没有负罪感什么的……」  
病房的窗户开了一半，暖融融的阳光投射在少年的身上，宛如洒满了金光一般，黑咲在窗帘的阴影之中，看着晶莹的泪水闪亮亮地，从他湿润的眼眶滑落。  
「隼。」  
——嘶哑着淡去的，少年清亮的声音飘散了。

一双大大的眼睛正在盯着他。  
黑咲看着那张仰着头望着自己的脸，皱着眉头回忆了一下，「你是……赤马零儿的……」  
少年什么都没有说，只是以迷惑的表情看着他，然后看向他床边的柜子。  
黑咲有些奇怪地转过头去，发现是不知道什么时候赤马零儿拿来的一盘水果。  
「你想吃这个吗？」  
黑咲伸手端起旁边的盘子，赤马零罗却没有说话，依旧是直勾勾的盯着他，或者说盯着他手上的盘子。  
黑咲不是没和这么大的孩子相处过，毕竟琉璃也有过这么小小只的时候，这时候他倒忘了那时候自己也很小，不过像赤马零罗这种默不作声的还是第一次见，再怎么说总不能对小孩子说太粗暴的话，黑咲抓起一个苹果递给他，语气尽量放得温柔了一些，「给你，想要什么就说，别这么盯着我看。」  
赤马零罗似乎是受惊一般小小地吸了一口气，看看他，又看看伸到自己面前的手，凑近了些伸手捧了过来，正想道谢，就看着面无表情的青年拿起桌上的小刀在指间转了一下，目光转向他。  
他还以为自己要被捅了，对方却只是探过身来把他手上的苹果又拿回去了，一边削皮一边喃喃道：「这应该洗过了吧……」  
黑咲转动着苹果，感觉到纱布下手腕上的擦伤还烧灼般的隐隐作痛，这个痕迹，看来没有两三天是消不下去了。  
「你……果然身上有哥哥的味道。」  
一直沉默着的赤马零罗第一次对黑咲说话了。  
「哈？！痛…！」  
被对方的话惊了一下的黑咲一个恍神就割到了手指，因为被游斗喂下了抑制剂，他体内赤马零儿的信息素已经消失得差不多了，如果还有气味，也就只能是那时候沾上的……  
他恶狠狠地咂了舌，单手把苹果用力塞他手里，有些没好气道：「你才这么点大……」  
话说到一半，他才想起来基础的人都是一出生第二性别就已经决定了的，所以就算是这么小的孩子，能察觉到信息素也不奇怪。  
……不过他懂不懂这层信息素底下暗含的意思就不清楚了。  
赤马零罗本来是好奇，因为对方看起来跟自家哥哥针锋相对的，身上却隐隐浮着熟悉的信息素味道。不过看对方似乎很不高兴提到这个话题的样子，他最终还是没能把后面的话给问出来。  
黑咲含住手指，一边把手腕上的纱布解下来包住了伤口，发现赤马零罗抓着削好的苹果还在看着他。  
「你还有什么事。」  
赤马零罗这才慢吞吞地道明来意：「哥哥叫我来找你…」  
黑咲眉头一挑，「正好，我也有事要问他。」

视线太扎人了。  
似乎是这次闹大了，他一出病房，各种各样的视线就集中到他身上来，说不上恶意也说不上善意，探究似的视线总归让人不大舒服，像是在看什么奇珍异兽一般。  
在他人眼里黑咲就是一个突然从LDS提拔上来的学生，而且不知用了什么手段至今为止伪装了自己的性别，因为他这个特殊的身份，可想而知会有怎样下作的猜测和怀疑，若不是黑咲神色不虞的样子看起来十分凶恶，怕是某些视线会更加肆无忌惮吧。  
不管怎样，被赤裸裸地盯着看实在是让人不快至极，黑咲皱着眉头瞪了回去，然后一把拉着赤马零罗的手快步走向社长室，赤马零罗跟在他身后埋头啃着苹果，也不知是不在意还是太专注了，始终没有抬过头，直到那些人从视野里消失了，黑咲眉间的皱褶才舒缓许多。  
「喂，我进来了。」  
姑且还是打了声招呼黑咲才把门拉开，赤马零儿似乎是在和谁视频通话，见他们来了点了点头。黑咲坐在了一旁的沙发上，赤马零罗跑向赤马零儿，在他旁边继续细嚼慢咽地啃苹果。  
几分钟左右过后，赤马零儿关掉屏幕转过椅子来，对他说道：「紫云院素良还没醒过来。」  
黑咲皱了皱眉，眼神自然而然地就变得有些锐利起来。  
「我不记得我有下手那么重，你是不是又打算把我排除在外了？」  
「哪里的事。」赤马零儿说道：「我没限制你在这里的自由，要是怀疑我说谎的话，你去亲眼看看如何？」  
紫云院素良的房间在地下最底层，被严密地监视起来，黑咲跟着赤马零儿踏入电梯，赤马零儿摁下了电梯的按钮，道：「你那个伤口怎么回事？」  
黑咲低头看了一下手指，顺手把纱布解了下来，伤口已经不再流血了。  
「削苹果的时候被小刀割了一下。」  
赤马零儿扫了一眼他食指上凝固的血迹，接着道：「紫云院素良体内好像埋入了某种芯片，在阻止他醒过来。」  
「芯片……？」  
听到这个陌生的词的黑咲有些迷茫，赤马零儿解释道：「融合次元的科技比我们要先进得多，有什么我们不知道的技术也不足为奇，那个男人的头脑也不是摆得好看的。」  
黑咲愣了一下，反应过来他是指自己的父亲，心情顿时就有些微妙。  
电梯门打开了，黑咲的眼中映出了一个近乎无机质的世界，玻璃的对面躺着的就是紫云院素良，那天战斗时受的伤已经看不到了，取而代之是各种各样的管子和电线缠绕在身体上。  
这么一看，对方也不过跟游斗一般年纪，说不定还要更小。  
虽然知道不能同情敌人，在他们学院的人自己看来估计也不是什么值得同情的事，黑咲的心中还是有一种仇恨和悲哀混杂的复杂情绪油然而生。  
「社长。」  
一个身着白大褂的研究员看到赤马零儿来了，道：「紫云院素良的决斗盘我们已经解析完了，构造方面没什么值得注意的，至于将人类变成卡的原理还没搞清楚……不过，我们发现了一段令人在意的影像文件，现在正在破解中。」  
反抗组织搭载在决斗盘上的那个变卡机能，说到底只是直接在学院的决斗盘上改造而成的，至于这个黑匣子内部到底是怎么操作的，他们自己也不是很清楚。  
「辛苦了。」赤马零儿点点头，「有什么进展的话随时向我报告。」  
「如果他要是一直这样……」  
「我刚才跟科研部门讨论了这个情况，接下来可能会采用物理方法把那个芯片取出来。」  
赤马零儿朝着电梯走了回去，倒像真的只是带着黑咲来看一眼，待到电梯门关上以后，黑咲开口道：「你知道游斗去哪里了吗？」  
赤马零儿瞥他一眼，「他去哪里你应该比我清楚吧。」  
那天以后，游斗丢下一句「我有点事去办」就不知道跑哪里去了，连电话都打不通。  
黑咲很担心，更多地是觉得难受。  
就是因为自己那令人发笑的示爱，才让游斗那么痛苦吧，不管再怎么辛苦，他都坚强地扛过来了。  
在自己面前潸然泪下的游斗，看上去是如此的难过。  
那光景如针扎一般，刺痛了黑咲的内心。  
黑咲看着电梯的荧蓝色数字一点一点地跳动，然后陡然一灭。  
他眨了眨眼睛。  
震耳欲聋的爆炸声从脚下传来，视野猝然一黑，电梯剧烈地抖动一下然后迅速下坠，黑咲一个不稳，后背撞到了门上。下坠了几秒后，电梯发出尖锐的警报声后停了下来，黑咲背靠着冰冷的电梯门，从地上站了起来。  
「下面好像发生了什么。」  
赤马零儿说着掏出手机，不出意外地看到信号消失了，他借着屏幕淡淡的荧光，在电梯的按钮上摸索着。  
「难道是学院的……」  
「不好说。」赤马零儿打开了藏在内层的暗线电话，「控制室，听得到吗，最下层怎么了？」  
「社长吗！最下层发生了原因不明的爆炸，受爆炸的影响，通往地下的电梯停止了。」  
「我知道。」赤马零儿平静道：「我现在就在电梯里。」  
「？！您还好吗？！」  
「没事，看来是应急功能启动了，现在大概停在负十多层左右。不排除有外部入侵的可能，注意点。」  
「是！」  
赤马零儿挂了电话，「就是这样，我们得暂时在这里呆一会儿了。」  
周围一片漆黑，黑咲抱着胸背靠着电梯的墙壁，只能根据赤马零儿说话的声音判断他大概的方位，正打算开口时，电梯的喇叭突然又沙沙地响了起来。  
「哥哥。」  
「零罗吗，怎么了？」  
「爆炸是特护病房内部发生的，你们现在停在负十六层。」  
「也就是确定没有外部干涉是吧。」  
「是的，但是怀疑还有残余爆炸物的可能性，我们的人暂时不能下去。」赤马零罗停顿了一下，接着说，「那个人……也跟哥哥在一起吧？」  
「零罗，他叫黑咲。」  
赤马零罗点了点头，「我会记得的，还有，暗线通讯的备用电源撑不了多久了。」  
「那家伙，跟你能普通地对话啊。」  
赤马零儿切了通讯，听见黑咲这么说的时候回道：「零罗有点怕生，习惯了就好了。」  
「不过真稀奇，你会对我身边的人感兴趣。」  
「……只是想起了琉璃而已。」  
这种黑暗的密闭空间，也让人有种怀念感。  
「隼，你又藏到这种地方来。」  
游斗一脸无奈地打开柜门，看着藏身在里面的青年，大大地叹了口气。  
「他们走了没有？」  
「早走了。」  
「呼……得救了。」黑咲从柜子里钻出来，拍了拍衣服，「真是死缠烂打，希望他们能听听人话啊，一下子就蹿出来说要和我决斗是怎样……」  
「因为隼太显眼了，同学们都在传你和梅花的快斗到底哪个才是这届最强的决斗者。」  
「啊？还有这种事啊。」他兴致缺缺地拎起书包，道：「我们走吧，游斗，再晚就赶不上回去的电车了，琉璃还在等我们呢。」  
尖厉的铃声截断了记忆的回廊，电梯又剧烈地摇晃了一下，简直像是嘶吼的铁皮巨人一般，一声长啸后，又归于虚无般的死寂。  
——仿佛置身于一切声音都消失的风铃草花田。  
「哥哥，没事吧，刚才调试了一下，电力暂时没办法恢复，不过现在把电梯门拉开就可以从里面出来了……哥哥？」  
赤马零罗刚刚把电梯调回了手动控制状态，见那边迟迟没有回应，重复了一遍。  
「……嗯，我知道了。」  
赤马零儿道：「现在我们有三个选择，一，留在电梯里等待救援；二，从这走下去看看特护病房发生了什么，三，回到地上待会再下来……在那之前——」  
赤马零儿扶住了倒在他身上的黑咲，「你还好吧，我刚才听到很大一声响。」  
「没事…只是头撞到墙了。」  
黑咲还有些头昏眼花的，太阳穴嗡嗡作响，刚才那一下他整个人失去了平衡，不但把赤马零儿扑倒了还顺势撞上了门，他撑着身子站起来，道：「出去吧，我受不了这一惊一乍的电梯了。」  
黑咲和赤马零儿摸着黑把电梯门给强行掰开了，门外依旧是一片伸手不见五指的漆黑，赤马零儿道：「备用电源在最下层……看来还是得去一趟。」  
黑咲正有些分不清方向，被他一把抓住了手腕，「走这边。」  
楼梯很长，黑咲跟在他后面，手机的荧光照在地上，一层层向下延伸的阶梯在那点微光之下影影绰绰，一不小心就会踏空。  
不知道走了多久，赤马零儿停了下来，黑咲吸了吸鼻子，闻到了他很熟悉的，灼烧的焦臭味和硝烟味。  
赤马零儿低声道：「小心点。」  
黑咲点点头，又想到这么黑对方也看不到，轻轻地道了声好。  
赤马零儿放慢了速度朝前走去，然后摸到了墙壁上的金属，他打开那个箱子，拉下了电闸。  
黑咲立刻闭上了眼睛，强光照得他睁不开眼，等到适应了光线时，眼前的景象惊得他睁大了双眼。  
研究员们七横八竖地倒在地上不知生死，那面巨大的玻璃整个碎掉了，地上，桌子上全是玻璃渣子，原本躺在病床上的紫云院素良也不见踪影。  
「可恶，果然是被他逃走了！」  
「不，你看这个。」赤马零儿踏着地板上的碎玻璃走过去，拿起床上的一张卡朝向黑咲。  
黑咲觉得自己是不是眼花了，但是无论怎么看，印在那张卡上的，正是消失的紫云院素良。

「怎么回事……？」  
从战争开始到现在，包括黑咲在内，他们反抗组织已经不知道把多少学院的决斗者变成了卡——就像他们对XYZ的人们做的那样，事到如今，早就不会因为看到被变成卡的人而动摇了。  
但是黑咲在看到那张卡的一瞬间，感到了不寒而栗。  
赤马零儿蹲下身来查看研究员们的伤势，「还活着。」  
他抬头看着墙角的摄像头，「监控应该记录了这里发生了什么，总之得先把这些人送去治疗。」  
赤马零儿说着，目光扫过黑咲的时候道：「黑咲，你的手。」  
黑咲回过神来，抬手一看，指尖的伤口又裂开了，估计是刚才扳电梯门的时候用力太大弄破的，于是他把另一边手腕子的纱布也解下来，缠住了手指。  
「哥哥。」  
这时候，喇叭里传来了赤马零罗的声音，「你们在特护病房吗？」  
备用电源是启用了，信号却没恢复，赤马零儿有心想要回复他，找了一圈也没见着能用的通讯设备，恐怕内线电话也粉身碎骨了吧。  
不过似乎是摄像头开始工作了，很快就有人带着医护人员下来，开始着手清理现场。  
「哥哥，听得到吧，现在回控制室来吧。」

回来的时候，赤马零罗和中岛已经在等着他们了，黑咲看着赤马零罗从控制室那个椅子上下来，跑到赤马零儿身边，又恢复了那个寡言少语的样子。  
于是赤马零儿摸了摸他的头，「辛苦了。」  
「社长，请看这边。」  
中岛调出了最下层的录像，紫云院素良的身边站了两个研究员，其中一人拿着手术刀，当刀尖触碰到背上的芯片时，画面变得一片白，随即响起了巨大的爆炸声。  
几秒后那火光消失时，室内已是一片狼藉，所有人都倒在了地上，紫云院素良也消失了，只留下那张卡在原地。  
「这是……自爆？」  
赤马零儿眯着眼看了一会儿，道：「中岛，能不能把另一个监控调出来，能拍到这的摄像头。」  
他指了指画面的一角，一个男人正倒在电脑的前面，如果黑咲没记错的话，正是之前那个和赤马零儿说话的人。  
「是，在这里。」  
屏幕上映出了这个男人的背影，爆炸前他一直坐在那里操作着电脑。  
「把电脑的画面放大。」  
黑咲看到录像里那个男人的电脑屏幕满是些他看不懂的字符，然后那个屏幕一跳，开始播放起视频。  
放大的画面很模糊，只能看到两个人在交谈，连是男是女也分不出。  
「XYZ……」  
听到这个词，黑咲刹那间瞳孔紧缩，但是这份录音本身也音质不好，沙沙的杂音掩盖了大部分的谈话内容。  
「百分之三十五的……我们融合……」  
「所以教授……基础……XYZ的样本……」  
然后，那个视频就结束了。  
一时间整个控制室一片死寂，只有音响沙沙的电流声。  
「中岛，现在联络在下面的人，试试那个电脑里的文件还能不能恢复。」  
赤马零儿看着监控录像里几秒后被炸得粉碎的主机，这么道。  
「是，我去看看。」  
「以前的文件都会有另外备份，但是今天这个视频是刚刚破解出来的，你也不必抱太大期待。」赤马零儿说着，又点开那个视频再看了一遍。  
「……」  
黑咲此时却想起了紫云院素良之前说过的「变成卡的人没有死」，这话到底有几分可信度他心里也没底。紫云院素良的那些话在其他人看来可能只是单纯的挑衅，但在黑咲眼中，那些并不是所谓的在战术上贬低敌人。  
——因为所有来到XYZ的人，都是那样的。  
就像紫云院素良所说，在XYZ发生的一切，对他们学院而言只是「狩猎」而已。没有杀人的罪恶感，XYZ的人，只是被当作动物来捕杀罢了。那种从骨子里透出来的轻蔑和鄙夷，黑咲已经不知道看过多少次了。  
大笑着追杀手无寸铁的人，互相炫耀着自己把多少人变成卡片，无论怎样的眼泪和哀求，都变成了卡上惊恐绝望的表情。  
在那样的地狱中要想活下来，自身也得化成恶鬼才行。  
所以我……  
「黑咲。」赤马零儿叫了他一声，「松手。」  
「什么？」  
「你再那样紧紧地握着拳的话伤口又要裂开了。」  
黑咲一愣，才发现自己下意识地握紧了拳头，纱布透出些暗红色来，指尖感到了细微的刺痛。  
赤马零罗没有错看对方转瞬之间似乎非常痛苦的表情，靠近了他一点，轻声道：「对不起……很痛吗？」  
「……没事，不是你的错，是我自己不小心。」  
黑咲对赤马零罗明显地有着超乎寻常的耐心，至少赤马零儿就没看过他对除了游斗以外的人摆过什么好脸色，赤马零罗也是第一次对除了赤马零儿以外的人这么亲近。  
「因为，那个人身上有哥哥的味道，很熟悉。」  
后果赤马零儿问他原因的时候，赤马零罗这如是说。

黑咲要了新的绷带缠住了手指，道：「你弟弟那性子真不像你。」  
赤马零儿还在回放那一段视频，道：「零罗并不是我的亲弟弟，要说的话……只是母亲看出了那孩子有利用价值所以收养了。」  
黑咲愣了一下，忍不住朝赤马零罗刚刚走掉的地方望了一眼。  
「你们赤马一家真是……」黑咲无言以对，又道：「但是看他好像还挺粘你。」  
「那或许，是在扮演一个『有用的好弟弟』的形象吧。」赤马零儿平静道：「他真正的『自我』到底是怎样的，我也不敢说了解。」  
「……」  
「这回零罗会跟我们一起去融合次元，作为Lancers的一员。」  
黑咲瞪大了双眼，「你疯了吗？让那么小的孩子上战场？」  
赤马零儿沉默了一下，道：「现在的我们不能放过任何一个可靠的战力，而且，我会保护他的。」  
黑咲也意识到了这个决定背后的严峻现状，不禁有些神伤，「也是……我们XYZ也……」  
他们反抗组织里也有不少失去了家人的小孩子，为了生存，为了复仇而举起了武器。  
无论怎么安慰自己这是为了活下去，手也还是不能停止颤抖吧。  
想到这里，黑咲不由得记起了一件事。  
「赤马零儿，你几岁？」  
「十六。」  
「可恶果然比我小……」  
「一岁而已。」赤马零儿显然对这个问题不是很在意，「然后，关于那个录音和这张紫云院素良的卡，你怎么看？」  
「……之前紫云院说了，说我也是『样本』什么的，赤马零王到底在研究什么？」  
「那个人的研究领域主要在脑科学，狮子公司的技术也是继承于他留下来的资料。」赤马零儿在电脑上敲了几下，「不过也不能断定他在融合也还在继续之前的研究，毕竟把人类变成卡片的技术，我不认为是简单就可以搞出来的。」  
「赤马零王那家伙……难不成是把我们XYZ的人当作他变卡技术的实验品……」  
「不排除这个可能性，但是你们也看到了吧，这个技术已经成熟了，在XYZ的运作也很完美，没有再这样把人大肆变成卡片的必要。」赤马零儿沉吟一声，「他究竟在XYZ寻求什么东西……」  
「哼，权力者向外扩张还需要什么理由吗？」  
「如果是那样的话，第一个目标应该是基础，毕竟这里是他曾经的大本营，肯定比人生地不熟的XYZ要更容易搞定。」赤马零儿道：「而且，我更在意的是那个35％的数据……」  
话音刚落，屏幕亮了起来，中岛道：「社长，很抱歉，硬盘完全损坏了，已经不可能再修复了……」  
「无妨。」赤马零儿道：「现场还发现了什么吗？」  
「虽然有一个人醒了，但是也没能探听出什么新的消息，他的说法和监控所显示的一样。」  
「我明白，现场就交给你了。」赤马零儿道：「黑咲，我们走。」  
「去哪？」  
「在你昏迷的这几天，比赛已经快要到尾声了。」赤马零儿道：「胜者将成为我们Lancers的一员，保护世界的枪。」

黑咲跟着赤马零儿来到主席台上时，赤马零罗抱着熊正和日美香坐在席位上。  
「母亲，零罗。」  
「你来了啊零儿。」日美香道：「最近都在忙什么，每天都在公司，也不见你来看比赛。」  
「毕竟组建Lancers也要做各种各样的准备。」  
「是吗，热心工作是好事，也别太勉强自己了。」日美香这么说着，看到了赤马零儿身后的黑咲，愣了一下。  
「这位是我在LDS的学生里找的帮手，未来Lancers的一员，在之前的比赛出场过，那天正好您不在场。」  
日美香皱了皱眉，「恕我失礼，您的第二性别是？」  
喝下了抑制剂的黑咲，在别人看来就是完全没有信息素的存在，如果在XYZ还可以用没觉醒性别搪塞过去，在基础却是相当惹眼了。  
「母亲，这种情况不该这么当面问本人吧。」  
「啊……我很抱歉。」赤马零儿这么意有所指地一说，日美香立即就不追问了，「既然你来了，那我这就回美国去了，那边的业务突然出了点问题。」  
「我明白了，一路平安。」  
日美香风风火火地走了，黑咲压低了声音道：「喂，你妈妈以为我是什么？」  
「她以为你是缺陷者，基础存在着极少数一出生就没有第二性别的人。」  
「没有第二性别？」  
「近几年发现的案例，直到寿终正寝都没有，体内缺失了生成信息素的机能，属于基因突变的一种。」赤马零儿道：「这种人孕育出的下一代也会继承这种基因，所以也被视为显性遗传病。」  
「那…对生活有什么影响吗。」  
「影响啊……对社会性有影响吧，基本上缺陷者和他人结合的几率很低，就算结合了生育率也只会更低，毕竟没人会希望自己的孩子是一个缺陷者。」  
「……」  
「的确没有信息素也就不会有发情期，但是对基础来说却是鸡肋。」赤马零儿似乎看出了他在想什么，解释道：「基础毕竟是Beta占大头，Alpha虽然偶尔也有发情期，但是只要没有Omega刺激的话也不会造成什么大问题。」  
「不过就我所知，还是会有人谋求这种刺激，催情药之类的就是从Omega身上提取出来的。」  
黑咲皱起眉头，「提取…？」  
「正规的药店出售的是提取过的治疗用信息素，不过黑市的话，大概就是血之类的体液吧。」赤马零儿道：「不管从什么渠道来的，总之价格不是一般人负担的起的。」  
黑咲浑身发冷，如同一记冰锥直接扎进心脏一般，道：「难怪你们的Omega这么少……」  
Omega本来出生率就低，存活率更低，如果还存在这么庞大的利益的话……  
「到底是因为稀少而昂贵，还是因为昂贵而稀少……人就是这样的，越是禁忌的果实，就越想采撷。」  
最后那句话，赤马零儿在他耳边说得很小声，然后走过去对赤马零罗说道：「对不起，没能来看你比赛。」  
赤马零罗摇了摇头，「没关系，哥哥有更重要的事要做吧。」  
黑咲恍惚地在赤马零罗旁边坐下，视线触及到场下时，又一下子站了起来。  
「游斗？！」  
赤马零罗被他吓了一跳，玩具熊掉到了地上。  
「冷静点，看清楚，那是榊游矢。」赤马零儿把熊捡起来拍了拍，还给了赤马零罗。  
黑咲皱着眉头盯着看了半晌，似乎是终于确认了，喃喃道：「真的跟游斗一模一样……」  
黑咲的惊喜瞬间跌为失望，他忽然感到有人扯了扯他的风衣。  
赤马零罗仰头凝视着他，「游斗……是谁？」  
「我的朋友。」  
「你们吵架了吗？」  
「哈？那种事怎么可能。」黑咲不假思索随口回了一句，随即又反应过来，眼神变得有些黯淡，「赤马零儿，这场打完我就可以离开这了吧。」  
赤马零儿闻言，微微眯起双眼，「你想去找他？」  
「当然了，那家伙在这里人生地不熟的。」黑咲看着下面笑容满面的少年，想着虽然游斗从来不会笑得这么灿烂，却也好久没看过他露出笑容了。  
「我明白了，给你五天。」赤马零儿平静地说道：「五天后必须回来一趟，药会失效的。」  
「不能带着走吗？」  
赤马零儿看了赤马零罗一眼，道：「不行，服药的时候必须有人在旁边，不然又会发生上次那种情况。」

赤马零儿这话说得语焉不详的，估计是不好在小孩子面前提，黑咲也就没追问。  
榊游矢的比赛完了就要闭幕了，赤马零儿身为主办方自然有一堆事要忙，于是黑咲就回了公司，想把自己的随身物品清理一下带走。  
「这回可得好好检查一下那家伙是不是又往我东西里装定位器啊窃听器什么的……」  
他来的时候两手空空，走时自然也是一身轻松。黑咲放好决斗盘，穿好风衣，看了一眼桌上鲜红诱人的苹果，顺手拿过来咬了一口。  
——甜腻的汁液顺着指缝流下来。

似乎公司里的人也在忙着准备闭幕，行色匆匆的，倒是没再像之前观赏什么珍稀动物那样露骨地盯着他看。  
不料，和一个男人擦肩而过的时候，那个人猛然回过头来，惊声道：「你就是赤马社长说的那个Omega吧。」  
男人的声音有点大，周围听到的人悉悉索索地窃窃私语起来，黑咲的眼神不由得就有些不友善了，「有何贵干？」  
「啊，抱歉抱歉，突然叫住你。」男人露出了歉意的笑容，「我受赤马社长所托，为你提供抑制剂，鄙姓佐藤。」  
「没想到有机会能在这遇见你，其实我有一个不情之请……能否提供一点你的血液给我？」  
刚刚才从赤马零儿那里听到血液的事的黑咲闻言，脸色更不好看了。  
「血是……那个吧，据说能让人欲仙欲死的……」  
「那个超贵的，我一辈子都买不起啊。」  
「就算有钱也不是没门路的人能买到的吧。」  
「不是吧……这个人真的是Omega啊……我还以为只是缺陷者而已……」  
「肯定是吃了什么药才让信息素消失的，你看那个看起来像医生的人刚才不也说了抑制剂什么的。」  
「真人就在眼前还在乎什么血啊，那家伙脸也长得不错……」  
「你傻啊，那肯定是社长的东西，你还想不想干了，不，应该是想不想要命了？」  
或许是听到了周围人的小声议论，再看到对面的青年额头上的青筋都要蹦出来了，那个男人慌张解释道：「对不起对不起，我没有什么不纯的动机，我只是想要你的血作样本而已，我听赤马社长说你不是我们这边的Omega所以……这个，真的只是出于科研者的探知欲而已，绝对不是想要用在什么奇怪的地方！」  
黑咲脸色缓和了些许，下意识问道：「这种事为什么不和赤马零儿提？」  
这话一出口仿佛坐实了他跟赤马零儿之间真的有什么，黑咲刚说完就觉得有几分不妥，随即听到对方道：「因为社长拒绝了，说不想给你增加身体负担。」  
「那你为什么就觉得我会同意？」  
「因为——」  
男人刚想说觉得温顺的Omega好说话，又发现眼前的人显然跟温顺这个词一点搭不上边，狭长的双眼暗藏着戾气。刚才也是，仿佛他再多说一句就要发飙揍上来似的。  
黑咲看着对方欲言又止的样子，心里猜到了七八分，冷着一张脸转身就走。  
「诶！等等……！」男人急忙想要叫住他，黑咲置若寡闻，就这么迅速消失在尽头，「唉，怎么就走了，这年轻人性子真烈……」

黑咲没心情跟对方扯皮，出了公司，他在别人眼里看起来只是一个既不是Alpha也不是Beta的缺陷者而已，更不会有人想到Omega去，除了轻视以外，他还得到了好多怜悯的目光。  
不管怎样，看来是没办法不引人注目了，黑咲认命地把脸往风衣里藏了几分。  
游斗到底去了哪里，黑咲其实也没什么头绪，把几个他们在基础曾经停留过的地方翻了一遍，也依旧没有找到。  
结果他还是回到了当初游斗带他来的那个仓库，喃喃道：「这死小鬼，跑什么跑，还得我来找他。」  
嘴上是这么抱怨，青年还是不由得流露出了些许难过的神色，这时候，他蓦然听到背后慢慢传来了脚步声。他藏在暗处，只见逆光之中，依稀是一个女孩子的身影，那个人轻声叫唤道：「游斗君，你在吗？」  
似乎是等了半天没人应，那女孩把手里的东西放下准备离开，黑咲心道对方可能知道游斗的下落，连忙出声叫住她：「等等！」  
柊柚子吃了一惊，「你是那天那个……」  
柚子还记得这个人把自己错认成了琉璃，虽然知道是游斗的同伴，但是第一印象实在太糟糕了不由得有些害怕，黑咲开口道：「抱歉，吓到你了，你知道游斗在哪儿吗？」  
「游斗君？他昨天还在这里……我也不知道他现在去哪里了，不过那家伙总是神出鬼没的，过几天又会回来吧。」  
「你为什么会……」黑咲说着看到了对方放在地上的袋子，里头都是些吃的东西，看来是为游斗准备的。  
「我昨天看到他在街上走着，见他饿得厉害，就拿了点东西过来给他吃。」柚子皱着眉，「我听说你们是从别的世界来的，要好好照顾自己啊，游斗君也是你也是，状态很不好的样子，实在不行来我们游胜塾……诶等等，你是……」  
柚子这才反应过来，黑咲怕她也露出一脸同情的样子连忙道：「不是，我和你们不一样，我们的世界没有缺陷者这种说法，也并不是什么值得同情的事，过段时间就会好。」  
「这样啊……」柚子松了口气，笑道：「总之，有什么困难就来找我，我们游胜塾不会对有困难的人见死不救的。」  
「……谢谢，也替游斗谢谢你。」  
「不客气，那我先走了，那里的吃的你饿了的话就吃吧，再见！」柚子向他道了别，走了。  
黑咲打开袋子一看，心想果然是女孩子，都是些看起来挺精致的甜食，他扯开一颗糖含着，躺在那块破草席上，不禁感叹由俭入奢易由奢入俭难，他居然有些怀念赤马零儿那边那张软绵绵的床。  
他忽地回想起他和游斗还没有和反抗组织的大流相遇的时候也是这样，经常走到哪里就随便找个人去楼空的房子，在那里度过一晚。  
那个时候没什么明确的目的，只是为了活下来而战斗着，战斗着。  
第一次把人变成卡的游斗，拿着那张卡一句话也没有说。  
那天找到了一个基本比较完好的屋子，天花板的角落只开了一个小小的洞，像是被落石砸穿的，可以从这个罅隙看到暗沉的夜幕，似乎天空也被撕裂了一个口子一般。  
天空很近，近的仿佛就压在天花板上，伸手就可以摘到月亮似的。  
房间里有一张很大的双人床，惨白的月光倾泻而下，在床上投下一块发亮的莹白光斑。他背对着游斗躺着，蓦地被游斗抱住了。  
「隼……」  
嘶哑的，犹如哭泣一般细小的声音好似快要消逝的夜露，在万籁俱寂的月夜里，一点点隐秘地渗入人心。  
黑咲心头一紧，没有说话，只是轻轻抓住了他的手，游斗把他抱得更紧了，那搂住他的手不是束缚，反而如同柔软的荆条一般，枝枝叶叶都在颤抖着，挽留着。  
「为什么……会变成这样……我们的心园到底……为什么……」  
世界眨眼间就天翻地覆了，变成了地狱的剧场，每天上演着生与死的滑稽剧，演员不停地消耗着，又会有新的演员被推上舞台。  
太真实，又太不真实，如梦如戏。  
「是啊……为什么呢……」  
这不是噩梦，不会一醒来世界就会像什么都没发生过一样复原，他们的苦难与绝望都是真实的。闭上眼，睁开眼，世界还是满溢着血和泪，那光景烧灼着眼睛，镌刻在记忆里，和残破的心成为了一体。  
或许总有一天，会对生死都彻底麻木了。  
黑咲一时有些怔忡，转过身去回拥住了游斗，让他靠着自己，轻声道：「睡吧，明天会好起来的。」  
流离失所的少年们，做着这样毫无根据的梦和期许，他们别无选择，只能怀揣虚无缥缈的希望。不然的话，在身体倒下之前，心灵就要先崩溃了。  
这微弱的火种，也同样烧在此刻无法入眠的，这片土地上的幸存者心中，支撑着他们站起来，铸造了终有一天会在这片大地上熊熊燃烧起来的革命之火。  
游斗搂紧了眼前温暖的身体，仿佛臂弯中是他的整个世界一般。  
柔软的枝条，生了刺，又开出小小的花来。

过了几天，黑咲还是没能找到游斗，那个人就好像蓦然人间蒸发了一样。外面在下着大雨，天空一片灰蒙蒙的，雨点啪嗒啪嗒地打在水泥地上，潮湿的气息缓缓扩散开来。  
他望着地上积起的一潭潭小水洼，轻轻地咂了舌。  
他披了个雨衣，从仓库里走来出来，不得不说，游斗选的这个地方真是相当隐蔽，七拐八拐的，也多亏这个他能比较隐蔽地出入——  
这么想着，拐角处猛的有什么湿漉漉的东西撞到了他怀里。  
那人抬起脸来，目测不过十五、六岁的模样，浑身都湿透了，脸上也沾了不少泥泞。看得出面孔相当精致，脸色却难看得如同死灰一般，透着一股病态的苍白。  
看到黑咲的一瞬间，他的眼睛短促地亮了一下，语无伦次地道：「拜托你，救救我！有强盗在追我！救救我！我什么都做……所以……！」  
他纤瘦的手扯住了黑咲的风衣，手腕上布满了密密麻麻的青紫痕迹，黑咲眯着眼仔细地辨认了一下，发现那都是注射器留下的淤青。  
如果是基础的居民，马上就能判断出这是被人豢养的Omega，而能做得到这种事的，背景都不一般，所以为了明哲保身，没人敢招惹他们。这个少年以为他是缺陷者，察觉不到自己身上的信息素，因此像抓住救命稻草一般，拼命向他求助。  
黑咲则是想到了之前赤马零儿提到的关于Omega的话题，又隐隐听到杂乱的脚步声，沉声道：「跟我来。」  
他和那少年在阴暗的小巷里疾走着，对方不光是瘦，体能也很差的样子，变成了黑咲几乎是拽着他走的情况。黑咲带着他藏身在一个巷子的空油桶后面，刚才那一趟跑，他的雨衣早不知道掉哪里了，现在也跟个落汤鸡似的，额前湿透的头发垂下来，还在滴着水。  
他向后抹了一下头发，侧着头把耳朵抵在墙壁上，嘘了一声，「不要出声。」  
那少年体力不支喘得厉害，闻言立马捂住了嘴巴，半点也不敢动了。  
两个人就这么无言地坐了半晌，一时只有雨点打在地面淅淅沥沥的声音，直到少年觉得脚都要麻了的时候，保持着那个耳朵贴着墙的姿势的黑咲站了起来，轻声道：「你在这里等一会儿。」  
黑咲从巷子里钻出来朝四周望了一下，回头道：「没事了，你出来……」  
「小心！」  
黑咲听见他惊叫一声，又察觉到身后有风声，他下意识地往前迈了一步想躲过去，然后腹部一阵剧痛，眼前一黑，整个人栽在地上。  
「不要！放开我！！我不要！！救命……唔唔！！」  
凄厉的尖叫声刺痛了耳膜，黑咲霎时间觉得又回到了心园，仿佛耳边又传来了那些绝望的悲鸣和恸哭，他挣扎地想要从地上起来，却痛得无法动弹，如果不是自己躲了一下，怕是骨头都要断了。  
冷冰冰的雨打在脸上，模糊了他的视线，他看着刚才拿着木棍给了自己一下的人抓住了那个少年，另一个人用某种口罩捂住了他的口鼻，估计是麻醉剂什么的，少年挣扎了两下就不动了。  
不行……不起来的话……我又要……眼睁睁地看着……  
那少年被男人拖走了，另一个人却转头看了倒在地上的黑咲一眼。  
「等一下，把这个人也带走。」

黑咲短暂地失去了意识，神智稍微回笼的时候，他感到被什么人抱在了胸前。  
「对不起，我找不到……我又让你遇见这种事了……隼……」  
啊……又用这种声音，如此痛苦而揪心的，仿佛失去了一切一般……呼唤我的名字……  
湿透的衣服紧紧地贴在身上，身体的线条隐隐约约地透了出来，潮湿的气息从皮肤渗进呼吸里。黑咲不禁有些打抖，一直寻求的温暖触手可及，他伸出手去，被游斗抓住了。  
无论多少次，只要伸出手去，那个人一定会握住他的手。  
「抱歉…很难受吧…」  
游斗轻声道，动手解开他的扣子，把湿衣服扒下来，皮肤暴露在空气里的时候，黑咲忍不住一个激灵，又往游斗那边贴了一点，把湿漉漉的头靠在他胸前。  
耳朵传来了有些急促的心跳声，游斗的脸慢慢染上红晕，他握紧了对方的手，「你果然……」  
或许是药的效果还在，游斗并没有像上次那样闻到那么强烈的信息素。一点点甜腻的气息拂面而过，神智不清的青年伸出手去，一把勾住他，更紧密地与他贴在一起。  
游斗一个不稳，被他这么勾住脖子往下一带，就变成了游斗撑着身子压在他身上的姿势。  
「隼……」少年清亮的声音沙哑了几分，「你认得出我是谁吗？」  
青年勾着他的脖子更用力地往下拉，游斗的头被拽着靠在对方赤裸的胸膛上，他感到一只手触碰到他的后脑，纤长的手指插入他的发间，一下一下抚摸着他的头发。  
那天晚上的事，游斗也记得，而且比早早睡着的黑咲记得更清楚。  
夜幕低垂，在仿佛要坠落的天空之下，在这个似乎明天就会终结的，他们所爱的世界中，名为游斗的少年，靠近了毫无防备的另一个人。  
除了头顶窥视的月亮，再没有他人知晓的青涩秘密，就这么牢牢刻在了少年的心中。  
被偷吻的人没有反应，反而是主动亲近的少年相当地难为情。他微微红着脸端详着黑咲熟睡的面孔，抵上了他的额头，在咫尺之遥的距离里，感受着令人安心的体温和呼吸，忍不住露出一个淡淡的微笑。  
那个时候懵懵懂懂的少年其实只是顺意而为，更多地出于一种寻求安慰的心态，并没有太深地思考其中的含义，直到第二次亲吻他的时候，游斗才醍醐灌顶般顿悟了。  
所以他才能那么笃定地说，自己的心意跟性别没有关系。  
黑咲抱着游斗的脑袋不肯撒手，游斗一直不知道他为什么这么喜欢摸自己的头，只不过慢慢养成了习惯，也就当作黑咲式表达亲昵的方法，随他去了。  
这种状态下紧贴着对方，让游斗有些煎熬，因为他清楚地听到了他苦闷的粗重喘息。  
对了……这个不解决的话，难受的不是我而是隼啊……  
他从黑咲的手中挣脱出来，第一次清楚地注视着他光洁赤裸的全身，一时又是难以按耐地脸红心跳起来，视线游走到右腹一大块淤青，又心疼得难以复加。  
所幸这里的光线很暗，看不大清细微的表情变化。  
「我记得是……刺激后面是吧……」  
这次回XYZ，不光是是寻找快斗，游斗还补习了一下本以为一辈子都不可能用到Omega的生理知识。当他伸手去触碰对方的时候，黑咲的身体剧烈地抖了一下，然后立即就想躲开。  
「隼，别逃，不要逃……你这样下去不行的。」  
游斗揽住了他，青年的头靠在他的肩上，瞪得大大的双眼一片朦胧，那摇晃着的金色湖光，陡然溶解了。  
「游斗……」他无法自制地发起抖来，犹如遇见了世界上最恐怕的事一般，「我又……」  
游斗死死地搂住了他，黑咲似乎理解了他的沉默，脸色登时转为惨白，「是我对你……」  
游斗一下子抬起头来，把亲吻和泪水落在他的唇上，黑咲的思考一瞬间断线了，游斗把他从错乱中拉了回来，又投进了更强烈的震颤中。  
回过神来的时候，脸上一片冰凉。  
他笼罩在游斗的阴影下，逆光之中，只看到亮晶晶的泪水缓缓滴落。  
「隼什么错都没有……隼明明…什么都没有做错……」  
黑咲任由他这么压着自己，直到脸颊上最后一点泪痕也风干了，抬手抹了抹游斗红通通的眼角，话语全部化为一声细不可闻的叹息，「为什么是你要哭啊……」  
「为什么只有你……只有你要遇上这种事……」抱着他的青年这么说着，在黑咲看不到的地方，把手指慢慢地伸了进去，把他的惊呼和挣扎，都融化在自己的怀抱和亲吻中。  
「拜托你，不要拒绝我……」  
游斗的动作非常温柔，而且很慎重，简直就像是怕弄坏他一样，纤细的手指慢慢地向里扩张，轻柔地按压着内壁，前所未有的羞耻感让黑咲停不住自己的颤抖，那声音就随之染上些绝望的味道，「只有你，只有你而已……我不想……把你也拖下水……」  
越是重要的越要远离，越是在意的越要排斥，如此矛盾。  
眼前的人是游斗，光是这一点就让他觉得现在死在这里都无所谓了，即使是如同埋着头的鸵鸟一般自欺欺人，只要能永远不让他看到这个样子——  
「明明一直在你身边……不，正因为一直在你身边吗……」  
「痛…！」  
黑咲下意识想要蜷起身子，却牵动了腰腹的肌肉，当场冷汗就下来了。  
游斗无法，只能按住他的双手，压住他的腿，轻声道：「隼，不要动，身体放松……」  
「啊……唔嗯……呜……」  
这种心灵被拷问一般的煎熬折磨着他，但是与黑咲本人的意识无关，仿佛要将此身焚烧殆尽一般的情欲之火越发猖獗起来——哪怕痛觉还残留在神经上。他们的身体就是这样被塑造的，无论多痛苦，多不情愿，身体总能获得超出普通人数倍的快感。  
比如现在，和游斗相连接的部分变成了快乐之源，被对方压住的双腿也因此而麻痹，战战发抖着。即使腰腹想要浮起来，也因为疼痛而停止了动作，他整个身体不得不在游斗面前完全舒展开，汗水从胸口滑落到腹沟，然后消失。  
黑咲讨厌被动，只是被动地等待，被动地接受，实在是不合他的性子。从某种意义上来说，他现在陷入了最被动的境地，因为这伤，他基本上不能动弹，只有手脚可以自由活动，而这唯一的自由，也被眼前的少年怕他自己伤到自己而限制了。  
游斗的想法是正确的，发情的Omega的确基本上是不能自制的，为了从快感中脱离出来会不择手段地去得到更多的快感，黑咲也痛切地理解这一点，所以之前也叫游斗绑住自己了。  
说实话那个时候黑咲其实是觉得很庆幸的，比起在游斗面前暴露出这个姿态，他宁愿自己承受无尽的疼痛，不过这话是不能与游斗言说的。  
实在不想再看到他的泪水了。  
在内里缓缓滑动的手指如羽毛轻抚一样挑动着暗涌的情欲，因为要抓住黑咲的手，游斗本来想刺激分身的打算也作罢。不知道是因为太过紧张还是太羞耻了，黑咲的身体还是有些僵硬，始终不能解放。  
黑咲抬眼就是游斗一脸认真的脸，垂下眼就能看到游斗在自己腿间动作的手，无论是哪一边都对心脏太不好了，于是他只能撇开脸去，盯着墙壁上一条长长的裂纹，咬着唇忍耐着。  
跨越了这条线，自己和游斗就真的……再也回不去了，他恍惚地这么想着，忽地被胸口的湿热触感惊得低喘一声。  
「等，游斗…你…啊嗯……」  
少年埋首在他的胸前，从黑咲的角度只能看到他毛绒绒的头，湿滑的舌头含住了乳首的刹那间，内壁不由得紧缩了一下，游斗察觉到了这一点，轻声道：「唔之前看的书上写着Omega刺激这里会舒服……」  
游斗说话的时候，喉咙的震动也传导到黑咲的身上，黑咲寒毛直竖，酥麻的快感仿佛顺着乳尖溶于了血液，让血都沸腾起来，那脸上登时浮上了浅浅的红晕。  
「别含着说话……！还有这不是Omega限定吧你看了些什么唔嗯……」  
黑咲不由得怀疑起自家挚友到底接受了怎样的性教育，这么一想，心里就涌起了强烈的罪恶感。  
每个人觉醒的时间都不大一样，基本上是在青春期的十二到二十二岁之间，Beta的觉醒要早一点，Omega和Alpha偏晚。尽管二十岁是法定的成年年龄，但是只要觉醒了，就说明身体的生殖机能成熟了，成为了肉体意义上的成人。  
即使如此，小孩子也是小孩子，身体成熟了也不代表心灵也成熟了。黑咲至今为止如此抗拒和游斗的性接触，除了有不想玷污游斗的心态在，也出于身为年长者的自制。  
事到如今变成这样……黑咲心里不由得有些空落落的。  
不……想必游斗也明白，他们相互支撑惯了，一有事下意识地就想向对方寻求支持和安慰……亲密到这种程度，变质或许也只是时间的问题，只是这个进程被加快了而已。  
但是，即使跨越了这一线，他们也还有很多，很多……  
游斗松开禁锢住他的手，转而摁住他的腰，避开了淤青的部分，只是为了把他固定住，不让他牵动伤处。  
手掌下的腰腹随着呼吸起伏，微微战栗，仿佛自身就具有生命，会把他的手吸进去一般。  
得到了自由的双手重又抚上了游斗的脑袋，游斗则像是受到了鼓励一般，对着乳首又咬又舔，挺起的乳尖红艳艳的，和白皙的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比。游斗轻轻咬起来拉扯着，内壁痉挛着夹紧了他的手指，温热的液体也源源不断地流出来。  
黑咲前面的性器憋得难受，可也实在拉不下脸来在游斗面前自渎，抓着他头的手指不由得就用了点劲道，游斗抬起脸来，面色有些紧张，「弄疼你了吗？」  
黑咲眼见着游斗嘴边的红舌一闪而过，舌尖还牵起了银丝，顿时脸上的红晕就烧到了耳根去。  
这个体位，游斗可以感受到黑咲前面的性器也站起来顶着他，青年酡红着脸，气息不稳地发出破碎的呻吟。  
柔软而魅惑，充满魔性……大家都是这么评价Omega的，仿佛他们已经成为了靡丽妖艳的代名词。游斗一直都觉得那是夸大的形容，只是怀春少年塑造的一个完美的性幻想对象。  
直到他今日真正直面这种肉体上的诱惑时，才发现传闻所言不虚，即使他笃定自己不可能受信息素影响，发情的Omega流露出的那种毫不作伪的，情色的媚态和青年的脸重合在一起没有不协调，反而异常勾人。  
即使是没有香气的蜡制苹果，也无法不被那鲜艳的光泽所吸引。  
「游斗……」  
就连沙哑的嗓音，都有如天籁一般。  
「……我问你。」  
那金色的瞳孔直直地望着他，湿润的双唇微微启开——  
「你想要我吗？」

如果说和黑咲相识的这几年来，对方说过什么最让他心动而绝望的话，无疑是这一句。  
——与其说是想要，倒不如说是需要，就像水，就像空气那样，理所当然地一直在身边的，他最重要的人，事到如今怎么能被人从他的生命中剥离掉？  
叩响了高塔之门，等着他的却不是金色的歌声，而是仿佛要刺破双眼一般的，漫山遍野的荆棘。  
看似完美的友情在开始脱轨的瞬间，就化为永远无法到达的理想国。  
刚刚高潮过的青年浑身都残留着诱人的色香，白皙修长的身体浮着一层淡淡的粉色，合起的双腿中残留着白浊，和那白浊相同的信息素又开始充盈着那软瘫横斜的身体，把虚设的伪装戳破。  
他们是无法结合的。  
并不是出于法律、伦理之类的理由，只是简单的，生理上的原因。  
——游斗无法标记他。  
这就意味着折磨着黑咲的发情期将会一直持续下去，即使在抑制剂已经普及化的XYZ，也很难阻挡信息素之间的吸引，因此一旦觉醒为Omega，往往就是和原本Beta伴侣感情破裂的开始。  
「游斗……」失神的青年梦呓一般轻轻呼喊他的名字，犹如穿堂之风呼啸而过，在最深处响起了空洞洞的回声。  
没有阳光的阴雨天，一切都化为灰色的背景板。  
少年感受着那直击心灵的回响，抵上他汗湿的额头，呼吸交缠，十指相扣。  
这样安稳的时光都像是偷来的一般宝贵，仅仅是这样，游斗就被无比的幸福所充盈，交握的手，寄托了少年小小的祈愿。  
——那实在是太过渺小而卑微的愿望，宛如折下青紫的桔梗那样简单。  
只要隼能够幸福就好，温柔的少年一直都抱着如此无私而单纯的愿望，不怀有任何占有欲，甚至可以说是圣洁了。  
扭曲的荨麻刺破了手指，那尖锐的刺上沾满了可怖的斑斑血迹，伤痕累累的指尖颤抖着，嫣红的鲜血滴落在洁白的羽翼上，天鹅仰起高高的头颅，蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
奇迹与魔法都不存在，他们的末日早已造访，即使如此——  
在通向虚像的乐园的道路上，两个孤独的少年成为了彼此独一无二的救赎。

第一章 第十一根荨麻 END


End file.
